


Ichi, Ni, San (1, 2, 3)

by Ningyoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyoo/pseuds/Ningyoo
Summary: "Ya-yardım edin!!!"Bu çağrıyı siz duysanız, bir yabancıya yardım için koşar mıydınız?Sehun bir saniye bile tereddüt etmedi ve koştu.Belki de sadece kulak tıkamak gerekti...Zaten olaylara ve insanlara ne kadar duyarlıysanız, bu yüzden incinen taraf hep siz olmuyor muydunuz?"H-hey" dedi ahşap merdivenlerin yer yer çıkarttığı gıcırtıyı kulak ardı etmeye çalışırken. Dizleri titriyordu ve elleri terlemişti."Hey sen... yaşadığını söyle bana, yaşıyorum de!"Mırıldandı "yaşıyorsun değil mi?" şimdi kurtaracağım seni!Merdivenlerin üzerinde yatan küçük bedene doğru ilerlerken beton zeminde titreyen ve son seste çalan telefon hedefini değiştirmesine sebep oldu..."M-merhaba..."Karşıdan gelen ses sadece bir hışırtıydı...Ningyoo***UYARI!Hikaye cinsellik, şiddet, küfür, tecavüz, grup seks, fantezi, psikolojik travma gibi konular içerir. Erkek X erkeğe ilişkiyi ve aşkı anlatmaktadır. Hemen her bölümde cinsellik öğesi bulunmaktadır.16 - 18 yaş aralığının altında olanların ve eşcinsel ilişki kavramına tahammül edemeyenlerin okumamasını rica ediyorum.Teşekkürler!





	1. Ichi

Ichi, Ni, San  
Yazar: Ningyoo

Güzel bir bahar sabahı Sehun arabasına binmiş otobanda ilerliyordu. Henüz sabah olmadan yola çıkmıştı ve güneş ısıtıcı ışınlarını göstermeye başlamıştı.  
Sehun Busan'da ki yazlık evine gidecek ve yazmaya devam edecekti. Çıkarttığı ilk kitabı beklenenin aksine fazlaca satınca, ikinci kitabı yazmaya da ara vermeden başlamıştı. Yayınevi bu konuda sürekli baskı uyguluyordu ve Sehun çözümü ilk kitabını da yazdığı eve gitmekte bulmuştu. Talep varken sıcağı sıcağına ikinci kitap raflardaki yerini alırsa satışlar patlayacaktı. Ama hangi akla hizmet arabasıyla yola çıkmıştı o da bilmiyordu. Yolda hikayeyi kafasında kurgulamayı ve stres atmayı düşünüyordu ama tek başına yapılan yolculuk bir yerden sonra sıkıcı olmuştu...

 

Sehun zorlu bir yolculuk sonrası evine ulaşmıştı. Yol üzerinde bir markette durmuş, yiyecek içecek ihtiyaçlarını almıştı. Bunu iyi ki akıl etmişti yoksa gecenin bu saatinde aç kalacaktı. Arabasını bahçeye park etti ve araçtan çıktı. Denizden gelen koku ve serin hava saatlerdir tıkılıp kaldığı arabanın atmosferinden sonra çok iyi gelmişti. Gözlerini kapattı ve derince nefes alırken başını gökyüzüne kaldırdı. Yıldızlar birer meşale gibi parıldıyordu. 

 

Ve Sehun meraklı gözler tarafından izlendiğini fark etmiyordu...

 

Buranın havası ona kesinlikle iyi geliyordu. Poşetlerin bir kısmını bagajdan çıkartıp eve taşıdı. Burada ne kadar kalacağını kestiremediği için büyük bir alışveriş yapmıştı. Çünkü sürekli ihtiyaçlarını gidermek için alışverişe çıkmak gibi bir düşüncesi yoktu.  İki seferde taşıdığı poşetlerden sonra küçük valizini de eve bırakmıştı. Geriye sadece bilgisayarı kalmıştı. Sehun tekrar araca döndü ve bilgisayarını da alıp aracının kapılarını kilitledi. Bahçe kapısının kilitli olduğundan emin olduktan sonra evine çıktı. 

 

Sehun poşetleri mutfak zeminine bıraktı. Poşetten aldığı muzu afiyetle yerken yukarı çıkmaya başlamıştı. Önceliği poşetler değildi çünkü saatlerdir arabanın koltuğuna yapışmıştı. Aceleci adımlarıyla üst kata, yatak odasına çıktı. Önce güzel bir duş alacak, sonra da aldıklarını dolaba yerleştirecekti. Televizyonun fişini taktı ve bir müzik kanalını açıp üzerindekileri şarkıyı mırıldanarak çıkartmaya başladı. Evin havasızlığı bir an nefesini kesmişti. Cama doğru ilerledi ve perdelerle birlikte tüm camları da açtı. Ellerini camın pervazına yasladı, gözlerini kapattı ve gecenin deniz kokulu havasını soludu. Tüm düğmeleri açılmış buz mavisi ince keten gömleğinin iki ucu serin havanın esintisiyle iki yana uçuşuyor, sarışının beyaz tenini gözler önüne seriyordu. 

 

Ve Sehun meraklı gözler tarafından izlendiğini fark etmiyordu...

 

Sehun huzurlu havayı yeterince kokladığına kanaat getirdiğinde gözlerini açtı. Karşı evdeki karanlık ve terk edilmiş görüntü ile camı açık bırakmaya karar verdi. Tanımadığı komşuları burada değildi... Duştan çıkana kadar üst kat iyice havalanırdı. Aynı işlemi daha sonra alt kata da yapacaktı. Çalan şarkının güzelliğiyle gömleğini omuzlarından aşağı bıraktı. Kot pantolonunun düğmelerini de açtı ve bacaklarından aşağı düşürüp çıkarttı. Tatlı kalçalarını leziz bir şekilde servis ettiğinden haberi yoktu...

 

sana ne söyleyeceğime karar verdim  
sadece bir öpücük  
hepsi bu  
senin şansın ya da talihsizliğin olsa bile,  
benim gibi biri ile tanışmak  
senin yol ayrımın olacak  
evet tıpkı yanlışlıkla içtiğin viski gibi  
seni daha ateşli yapacağım  
daha heyecanlı  
Oh  
bırak gitsin  
ben kötüyüm, bana yapma dediğin  
şeyleri yapmaktan hoşlanıyorum  
dediğim gibi gerçek oyun daha başlamadı bile... (EXO PLayboy)

 

Sehun son günlerde sık sık çalan şarkıyla neredeyse tüm sözleri ezberlediğini fark etti ve duşa girdi.

 

Biraz daha duş keyfi yapmayı planlamıştı ama çalan telefonuyla alelacele duştan çıktı. Beline sabitlediği havluyla birlikte duştan çıktı. Camdan gelen serin hava titremesine neden olmuştu ama aceleci telefon yüzünden kapatmaya vakti yoktu. Telefonunu ararken yerdeki kot pantolonuna baktı. Telefon cebinde olmalıydı. Sehun dikkatsizce eğildi ve telefonu aldı. 

 

"Luhan hyung! Özür dilerim aramayı unuttum..."

 

Sehun'un güzel sesi gecenin sessizliğinde ulaşmaması gereken kulaklara kadar gidiyordu. 

 

"Çok yoğun çalışacağım! Bir süre bensiz kalacaksın, özle beni hyung" dedi havadan uçurduğu sesli bir öpücüğü Luhan'a gönderdi ve telefonu kapattı. Ona hyung diyor oluşu ondan azıcık birazcık da olsa hoşlanmayacağı anlamına gelmiyordu. Sehun piç bir gülümseme ile ucuna oturduğu yataktan kalktı. Telefon görüşmesiyle birlikte telefonunun da şarjı bitmiş, kapanmıştı. Sehun telefonu şarja taktı ve camı kapattı. Açık tülleri çekerken güneşlikleri kapatmadığı, ya da tülün bir kısmını açık unuttuğu için pişman olacağını hiç düşünmezdi. 

 

Hala açık olan TV'deki kanala baktı. Güzel bir şarkıydı. Gecenin bu saatinde insana enerji veriyordu. Son sözlerine eşlik etti. 

 

I said 1 and 2 and 3 4 Ooh  
Time will settle everything  
1 and 2 and 3 4 Ooh  
Game over game over Ooh  
Game over

1 and 2 and 3 4  
1 and 2 and 3 4  
1 and 2 and 3 4

Game over  
Game over  
Game over  
(Lee Hi, 1,2,3,4)

 

Yüzündeki gülümsemeyle kanalı değiştirdi ve yatağa yerleşti. Sırtını başlığa yaslamış. İnce örtüyü üzerine almıştı. Yalnızken çıplak yatmak kadar güzel bir şey yoktu ve Sehun da giyinmeyi düşünmüyordu. Film kanalını açtı ve -adult- sekmesine tıkladı. Canı birazcık oyun oynamak ve derin bir uykuya dalmak istiyordu. En çok puan alan filmlerden birisini açtı. Hadi ama, herkes bu filmleri seks sahneleri için izliyordu. Hatta biraz şanslıysa ana karakterle birlikte boşalmayı seviyordu. Başına normal bir filmmiş gibi bir giriş koymalarına gerek yoktu. İki yakışıklı adamın arasındaki saçma muhabbeti dinlemeyecekti. Videoyu ilerletti ve asıl sahneye geldi. Tülün açık olan kısmından TV ekranı net bir şekilde gözüküyordu. Sehun ise detaylarda belli olmasa da seçiliyordu. Çünkü ışıklar yanmaya devam ediyordu ve tüle rağmen içeriyi dışarıya deşifre ediyordu. 

 

TV'deki iki adam birbirini öpmeye başladığında Sehun belindeki havluyu çıkartıp yatağın diğer ucuna atmıştı. Vücudunun ısınmaya başladığını hissediyordu. Birisiyle seks yapmak güzeldi ama kendi kendini tatmin etmenin zevki de bambaşkaydı. Ellerini uzunluğuna indirdi ve ekrandaki görüntüye bakarak kendini okşamaya başladı. Soluk alışverişleri ekrandaki misafirleriyle birbirine karışmıştı. Dışarıda bir yerlerde onunla birlikte nefesleri hızlanan birilerinin daha olduğunu bilmeden üzerindeki örtüyü ayağıyla itekledi ve tüm çıplaklığını odaya armağan etti. Yatağa biraz daha gömüldü ve kalçalarını da kaldırarak daha hızlı asılmaya başladı. Tek eli göğsüne çıkarken yatakta resmen dalga hareketi yapıyordu. Yataktan çıkan ses, ekrandaki inleme sesleri ve meraklı gözlerin sesleri birbirine karışmıştı. Sehun'un her kalça hareketiyle uzun olan cama yaslandığı bedenin arkasından içine giriyor. Kısa olanın camı tırmalamasına neden oluyordu. Sehun ara sıra TV'ye göz atıyor, İkili de gözlerini ayıramadan Sehun'u izliyor ve bundan çok büyük bir zevk alıyordu. Kısa olan elini uzunluğuna götürdü ve tek eliyle camdan destek alarak uzun olanın güçlü itişlerini karşılamaya devam etti. Sehun'la orantılı bir şekilde kendini çekiyordu ve gelmek üzereydi. Sehun'un göğsündeki elleri ağzına gittiğinde uzun olan da parmaklarını önündeki bedenin sıcak ağzına yollamıştı. Kısa olan şimdi ağzındaki parmakları bir şekeri emer gibi emiyordu. Kısa olan bu muameleye daha fazla dayanamadı ve sarsılarak boşalmaya başladı. Çıkarttığı yüksek inleme ve aldığı zevkle kasılan deliği arkasındaki bedeni de zirveye taşıyacak ateşi yakmıştı. Uzun olan da sarsılarak boşalmaya başladığında, Sehun da kalçalarını kaldırmış inleyerek boşalmıştı. Organından fışkıran meni göğsünü ve yatağı boyamıştı. Kısa olan ise önündeki camı boyarken, diğeri önündeki çocuğun deliğini doldurmuştu. 

 

Uzun olanın elleri hala önündeki bedenin üzerinde arsız gezintilerine devam ediyordu. Küçüğün göğüs uçlarını sıkıştırıyor. Sertliğini kaybetmiş organı çekiştiriyor, testileri okşuyordu. Kısa olan tahrik olarak derince bir inleme bıraktığında diğeri yan bir gülümseme bırakmıştı. Yandaki sehpanın üzerinden ucu püsküllü deri bir kırbaç ve vibratör alıp küçük olana gösterdi. 

 

"İkinci tura ne dersin?"

 

***

 

Sehun güneşin gözünü kamaştırmasıyla gözlerini açmıştı. Üzerindeki ince örtü çıplaklığını kapatırken uyuya kaldığı için kendine sinir oldu. Alışveriş poşetleri aşağıda kalmıştı ve bazı şeyler yenmeyecek duruma gelmişti. Yataktan hiçbir örtü kullanmadan kalktı ve duşa girdi. Havlusuyla alt kata inip poşetleri boşalttı. Eriyen dondurmaları çöpe atmış, kahvaltılık gevrekle basit bir kahvaltı hazırlamıştı. Eşofmanlarını giymiş ve dışarıya çıkmıştı. Deniz kenarında biraz koşu yapıp, eve gelecek ve tüm gün yazacaktı. Sehun evinden çıkarken etrafa göz attı. Burası gerçekten sakindi ve huzurlu hissettiriyordu. Telefonunu şarjda unuttuğu gerçeğiyle sinir oldu ama umursamadı. Bir saate dönmeyi düşünüyordu. 

 

***

 

Sehun evine iyice yaklaştığında adımları da yavaşlamıştı. Biraz yorucu olmuştu ama çok iyi hissediyordu. Tüm gün hareketsiz kalkacaktı. En azından sabahları güne bu şekilde başlayarak daha zinde hissedebilirdi. 

 

Sehun yan evin önünden geçerken duyduğu sesle irkildi.

 

"Ya-yardım edin!!!"

 

Bu çağrıyı siz duysanız, bir yabancıya yardım için koşar mıydınız?

 

Sehun bir saniye bile tereddüt etmedi ve koştu. 

 

Belki de sadece kulak tıkamak gerekti...

 

Sehun evin bahçesine girdi ve sararmış otlar ona merhaba dedi. En son ne zaman birisi burayla ilgilenmişti Allah bilirdi. 

 

Adımları ürkek bir şekilde evin yarısı açık balkon kapısını buldu. Rüzgarla birlikte tülün bir kısmı dışarı uçuşuyordu. Sehun eve girdi ve seslendi. 

 

"Neredesin? Sana yardım edeceğim!"

 

Sadece küçük bir "ah" sesi duymuştu Sehun. Yönünü koridordaki açık kapıya yöneltti. Burası depo gibi bir yere iniyordu ve lanet olsun basamakların sonunda birisi yatıyordu! Tereddüt etmeden sesi takip ettiği için şükretti. Zavallı kim bilir ne durumdaydı. 

 

Zaten olaylara ve insanlara ne kadar duyarlıysanız, bu yüzden incinen taraf hep siz olmuyor muydunuz? Sehun içinde bulunduğu durumu bilmeden merdivenlerden inmeye başladı. 

 

"H-hey" dedi ahşap merdivenlerin yer yer çıkarttığı gıcırtıyı kulak ardı etmeye çalışırken. Dizleri titriyordu ve elleri terlemişti. Aşağısı karanlıktı ve ışığı açmak için bir düğme görememişti. Telefonu yanında olsaydı keşke ama yoktu. Karanlık bir çukura doğru adım adım ilerliyordu. Ve lanet olsun altına kaçırmak üzereydi!

 

"Hey sen... yaşadığını söyle bana, yaşıyorum de!"

 

Mırıldandı "yaşıyorsun değil mi? şimdi kurtaracağım seni!"

 

Merdivenlerin üzerinde yatan küçük bedene doğru ilerlerken beton zeminde titreyen ve son seste çalan telefon Sehun'u yerinden zıplattı. Elini kalbinin üzerine koydu ve sakinleşmeyi bekledi. Yatan bedene bakmadan önce telefonu açmayı doğru buldu ve çalan telefon hedefini değiştirmesine sebep oldu...

 

"M-merhaba..."

 

Göz ucuyla yerdeki çocuğa bakıyordu. Şu an bulunduğu yer tamamen karanlıktı ve yukarıda kalan kapıdan gelen cılız ışık burayı aydınlatmıyordu.

 

"M-merhaba sesim size geliyor mu? Bir sorun var cevap verin lütfen!"

 

Sehun açık kalan balkon kapısından gelen rüzgar sesiyle irkildi. Evin içerisinde ceryan yapıyor ve korkunç bir uğultu çıkarıyordu. 

 

"Merhaba!" Sehun tekrar seslendi. 

 

Karşıdan gelen ses ise sadece bir hışırtıydı...

 

Belki de burada telefon çekmiyordu. Yukarı çıkıp geri gelecek ve onu kurtaracaktı.  
Kapıdan gelen ışık yerde yatan çocuğun yüzünü aydınlatıyordu ve Sehun ona dikkatle baktı. Ayakları merdivende başı zemindeydi. Başaşağı düşmüş gibi duruyordu ve Sehun onu şu an tersten görüyordu. Bir anda imkansız bir şey oldu. Yerdeki çocuk gözlerini açtı ve iri bilyelerini yüzündeki korkunç gülümsemeyle Sehun'a dikti. Sehun tiz bir çığlık atıp yerinde zıplamış, telefon yere düşmüştü. Refleksle geriye adımladığında bir el ağzını kapatmış ve Sehun derin bir uykuya dalmıştı...

 

***

 

Bir kaç saat sonra Sehun gözlerini açtığında karşısında onu izleyen iki çift göz görmüştü. 

 

"Uyandı" dedi esmer olan yanında küçük gibi duran çocuğa.  Bu merdivenlerdeki çocuktu ve gayet sağlıklı gözüküyordu. Sehun az önceki ahşap merdivenlere oturtulmuş, elleri, ayakları ve ağzı bağlanmıştı. 

 

Kısa olan konuştu. "Çığlık atmamaya söz verirsen ağzındaki bağı çözeceğiz."

 

Sehun başını salladı ve küçük olan bez parçasını Sehun'un boynuna indirdi. 

 

"Siz de kimsiniz! Neden bağladınız beni!" Sehun debelenerek bir anda konuşmaya başlamıştı. Korkuyordu, lanet olsun! En çok da küçük olanın bakışlarından aklı çıkıyordu. Merdivenlerde ona gülümsediği anı hafızasından silmek istiyordu!

 

Esmer olan yerinden kalktı ve "şşşttt" dedi. İşaret parmağını dolgun dudaklarına götürmüş ve bastırmıştı. Dudakları insanı günaha davet ediyordu ama şu an bunu düşünmek için çok rahatsız bir durumdaydı. "Fazla gürültü yapıyorsun. Biz burada bir oyun oynuyorduk ve dün geceki seksi oyununu gördükten sonra seni de aramıza katmak istedik" dedi bir sağa bir sola adımlarken. Sehun evinin gözetlendiğine inanamamış, gece arsızca yaptığı mastürbasyon yüzünden utançtan kızarmıştı!

 

"Siz beni mi gözetliyordunuz?" dedi onları suçlar bir şekilde. Gözleri ikilinin arasında gidip geliyordu. 

 

Küçük olan psikopat gülüşüyle konuştu. "Perdeleri açık bırakmamalısın..."

 

Esmer yandan bir gülümseme bıraktı. Lanet yakışıklıydı ve Sehun'a yaklaştı. 

 

"Ne oyunu bu, ne istiyorsunuz!" dedi Sehun, sesi gücünü kaybetmişti. 

 

Esmer olan Sehun'un önünde eğildi ve beklenmedik bir şekilde kucağına oturdu!Bacakları iki yanından sarkıyordu ve yüzü çok yakındı. 

 

Küçüğe dönüp yan bir sırıtış bıraktı ve tekrar Sehun'a döndü. 

 

"Becer bizi Oh Sehun!  
Deliğimiz parçalanana kadar becer!"

 

***  
Kyungsoo'nun böyle gülümsediğini düşünebiliriz (˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)

 

***

Uzun bir süredir bu hikaye taslaklarımda duruyordu. Artık paylaşmak istedim. Kısa bir hikaye sadece üç bölüm olacak ve bir hafta, on gün içinde bitirmeyi planlıyorum. Siz okumaya ne kadar hevesli olursanız ben de o kadar hızlı tamamlayacağım!

Hikaye adı ne alaka derseniz onu da sonraki bölümde açıklayacağım. Her şeyin bir sebebi var ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

Umarım beğenmişsinizdir. İlk bölüm biraz sıkıcı ama devamı böyle olmayacak. Grup seks, fantezi gibi şeylerden hoşlanmıyorsanız hikayeye devam etmeyin.  
Eşcinsel ilişkiye karşıysanız burada hiç olmamalıydınız. Kaçarak uzaklaşın ve arkanıza bile bakmayın!

İkinci bölümde görüşürüz. 

Perdelerinizi kapatmayı unutmayın!

Seviyorum sizi...  
Ningyoo


	2. Ni

...  
"Ne oyunu bu, ne istiyorsunuz!" dedi Sehun, sesi gücünü kaybetmişti. 

 

Esmer olan Sehun'un önünde eğildi ve beklenmedik bir şekilde kucağına oturdu!Bacakları iki yanından sarkıyordu ve yüzü çok yakındı. 

 

Küçüğe dönüp yan bir sırıtış bıraktı ve tekrar Sehun'a döndü. 

 

"Becer bizi Oh Sehun!  
Deliğimiz parçalanana kadar becer!"

 

Ni  
Yazar: Ningyoo 

Sehun duyduğu şey ile gözlerini irice açtı. Dalga geçiyor olmalıydı. 

 

Birincisi tabii ki daha önce erkek erkeğe bir ilişki yaşamıştı. Onun için yeni bir durum değildi. 

 

İkincisi bu esmer çocuk hiç de kendini becertecek bir tipe benzemiyordu. 

 

Üçüncüsü kısa çocuktan korkmuştu. 

 

Dördüncüsü tanımadığı insanlarla seks yapmak gibi bir fantezisi yoktu. Daha sonra belki de en çok bu söylediğine pişman hissedecekti. 

 

Beşincisi kısa çocuktan gerçekten korkmuştu!

 

Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve gözlerini kapatarak güldü. Kendi kendine konuşuyor gibiydi. "Şaka yapıyorsunuz değil mi?"

 

"Şaka yapmıyoruz" dedi esmer olan. "Burada tıkılı kalmak istemiyorsan oyna bizimle!"

 

Kısa olan esmerin yanına yaklaştı ve Sehun'un kucağından kalkmasını sağladı. Korkutucu bakışları Sehun'a kilitlenmişken söyledi. 

 

"Neden boşa uğraşıyoruz ki? Zaten bağlı. Biz onu becerelim ve gönderelim! Daha zevkli olacaktır!"

 

Ardından Sehun'a doğru gülümsemişti. Sehun içinin titrediğini hissetti. Bu iki manyak onu becerirse hali vahim olurdu. Özellikle kısa olan... şimdiden belli olmaya başlayan çadırıyla işkence bile ederdi!

 

"Hayır, hayır! Tanımadığım insanlar tarafından becerilmeyi istemiyorum! Becermek de istemiyorum!" dedi Sehun. Ağlayacak gözlerle ikiliye bakıyordu. "Gitmek istiyorum..."

 

Esmer olan gülümsedi ve Sehun'a doğru eğildi. 

 

"B12 eksikliğin falan mı var?"

 

Sehun başını kaldırdı ve ona baktı. Yüzünde şaşkın bir ifade vardı. 

 

"Hiç mi hatırlamıyorsun?" dedi esmer olan. Cevap beklediğinden değil, emin olmak için sormuştu. 

 

"Buraya çok sık gelmiyorum. Karşılaştıysak bile hatırlamıyorum!" Sehun sesini biraz yükseltip söylemişti ama sadece ikiliyi gülümsetmişti. 

 

Esmer olan biraz daha eğildi. "Üç sene önce, Japonca kursunda kopya verdiğin çocuğu gerçekten hatırlamıyor musun? Ichi, Ni, San??"

 

Sehun bir süre esmer olanın yüzüne boş boş baktı. Hatırlıyordu ama... bu çocuk baya değişmişti. Biraz zayıflamış, kahverengi saçlarını platin sarısına boyatmıştı. Hocanın sorduğu kanjileri okuyamayınca Sehun fısıldamıştı. "Ichi, Ni, San..." esmer çocuk da söyleyivermişti minnetle. 

 

"Sen çok değişmişsin... henüz sayıları bile okuyamayan şapşal..."

 

Esmer olan büyük bir kahkaha attı. 

 

"Burada bağlı olan sen olduğun halde, bana şapşal diyorsun? Şu an sana istediğim her şeyi yapmaktan beni kim alıkoyar ki? Seni öldürürüm -kısa çocuğu gösterdi- o da gömer... ya da sana tecavüz ederim -kısa çocuğu gösterdi- o da yardım eder... ya da  
-eliyle çenesini sıktı- seni buraya bağlar ve gün ışığını bir daha göstermem; seni seks oyuncağı yaparım -kısa çocuğu gösterdi- o da seninle oynar..."

 

Sehun sesli bir şekilde yutkundu. Kısa olan büyüğe iş bırakmadan onu hem öldürüp hem de gömebilirdi!

 

"O günden sonra tekrar kursa gelseydin, çoktan tanışmış olabilirdik. Ya da ders bittiğinde koşarak gitmeseydin yine tanışmış olabilirdik tatlı çocuk... Gecenin bir yarısı yanımızdaki eve gelmiş olman büyük şans. Seni izleyerek kaç kez onun deliğini doldurdum hatırlamıyorum ya da o benim ağzımı doldurdu bilmiyorum..."

 

Sehun ders günlerini değiştirmek zorunda olduğu için farklı günlerde kursa devam etmişti. Akşam gittiği işine yetişebilmek için de koşarak sınıftan çıkmıştı. Ve lanet olsun bu iki sapık tarafından izlenmiş, alıkonulmuştu!" 

 

"Şimdi..." dedi esmer olan, Sehun konuşacak gibi gözükmüyordu,  "demek gitmek istiyorsun."

 

Sehun başını sallamıştı. Gitmek istiyordu. Esmerin ateşli oluşunu ya da kısa olanın yeni yeni dikkatini çeken kalın dudaklarını  unutup, gitmeyi istiyordu. 

 

"Tamam. Gidebilirsin!"

 

Kısa çocuk şaşkınca ona bakarken, esmer olan yan yan sırıtıyordu. 

 

"Hadi" merdivenlerin sonunda cılız ışığın geldiği hafif aralık kapıyı gösterdi. "Hadi git..."

 

Sehun merdivende arkasını dönmeye çalıştı. Elleri ve ayakları bağlıyken nasıl gidecekti ki?

 

"Seni çözmeyeceğiz" diye ekledi esmer olan. "Kendi başınasın! Çık ve git..."

 

Kısa olan dişlerini göstererek gülümsedi. Sehun merdivende tırtıl gibi ilerlemeye çalışırken komik gözüküyordu. Sadece bir basamak çıkabilmişti ve siktir et! Mümkün gözükmüyordu. Sehun başını eğdi 

 

"Dalga geçiyorsun değil mi? Siktir git!"

 

"Ama gidemeyeceksin, gitmek istemeyeceksin..."

 

Esmer olan daha büyük bir sırıtışla kısa çocuğa döndü. Yakalarından tuttuğu çocuğu hızla duvara iteklediğinde kısa olandan acı dolu bir inleme yükselmiş, buna karşın yüzüne hoşuna gitmiş gibi bir gülümseme yerleşmişti. Esmer olan kısa çocuğun dudaklarına eğilmiş ve ateşli bir öpüşme başlatmıştı. Sehun şaşkınlıkla ikiliye bakarken kısa olan diğerini göğsünden iteklemiş, boynuna kollarını sarıp kucağına zıplamıştı. Bacakları diğerinin beline dolanırken öpüşmeleri devam etmişti. 

 

Sehun bakmak istemese de gözlerini onlardan alamıyordu. Uzun olan, çocuğun kalçasındaki tutuşlarını gevşetip aşağı doğru salıyor, sonra tekrar yukarı doğru çekip onu kendine sürtüyordu. Kirli öpücük inlemeli bir hal aldığında esmer olan çocuğu yere indirmiş, ıslak ve daha dolgunlaşan dudakları yalamıştı. Uzun olan Sehun'a göz kırpmış ve merdivenlere yönelmişti. Basamaklar son bulduğunda kapının üzerindeki anahtarı çıkarmış, kapıyı kapatıp kilitlemişti. Tekrar aşağı inmeden önce Sehun'un göremediği düğmeye basmış depoya ışık doldurmuştu. 

 

Sehun daha önce karanlıktan dolayı inceleyemediği depoya şaşkınlıkla bakmıştı. Tavandan sarkan zincirler, duvara monteli kelepçeler, bir yatak, yer yatağı ve her türlü fetiş için kullanılabilecek malzeme ile doluydu. Burası seks odasıydı ve onlar burada gerçekten oynuyordu... 

 

 

 

Esmer olan merdivenleri indi ve kısa çocuğu tekrar duvara itekledi. Omuzlarından onu aşağı doğru bastırırken diğeri direniyordu. Uzun çocuk elini diğerinin önüne götürdü ve uzvunu sıktı. Kısa olan gardını düşürerek inledi "ahh~~~ Kai..."

 

Adını hatırlamadığı çocuğun adını sonunda duymuştu. Kai... Kısa olanın inlemesi ile Kai neşelenmiş, gülümseyerek onunla alay etmişti. "Ahh~~~ Kyung~~Soo..."

 

Kai tek eliyle Soo'nun penisini okşarken, tek eliylede onu omzundan aşağı bastırmaya devam ediyordu. Elinin baskısını arttırdığında Soo'nun dizleri daha fazla direnç gösterememiş, önce başını geriye atmış, ardından erkeksi sesiyle derin bir inleme çıkartarak, kapalı gözleri, açılmış ağzıyla yavaşça duvardan aşağı kaymıştı. 

 

Kai ona yan bir gülüş vermiş ellerini yanaklarının yanlarına koymuş ve kafasını çekerek kot pantolonun üzerinden yüzünü  erkekliğine bastırmıştı. Kyungsoo derin bir nefes alarak Kai'ın erkekliğinin kokusunu içine çekmişti. Kalın dudaklarını bastırarak oraya bıraktığı öpücüklerle uzun olanın da inlemesini sağlamıştı. Kai başını geriye atmış sarı tutamlarını vücudunun sarsıntılarıyla dağıtmıştı. Ellerini Soo'nun saçlarına götürdü ve saçları çekerek erkekliğinden ayırdı. Eğilip yüzüne bakarken diğeri başını kaldırmış aralıklı ağzı, arzuyla kararmış gözleriyle ona bakmıştı. 

 

"Çıkart onu Soo..."

 

Soo yavru bir köpek gibi başını sallamış ve ellerini Kai'ın pantolonuna götürmüştü. Düğmeleri açıp aşağıya çektiğinde diğerinin şekilli kalçaları gözükmüştü çünkü iç çamaşırı giymiyordu! Sehun tam da şu anda hiçbir şey yapmadan neredeyse boşalacak kadar tahrik olmuştu. Soo pantolonu dizlere indirmiş ve esmerin yardımıyla tamamen çıkartmıştı. Ereksiyon halindeki aleti, herkesin önünde eğileceği türdendi. Sehun gözlerini ayırmadan onu inceliyordu ve önünde her an eğilebilecekmiş gibi hissetmekten dolayı korkuyordu. Soo dudaklarını Kai'ın erkekliğine bastırdığında Sehun sesli bir şekilde yutkunmuş Kai ise yan bir gülüş bırakmıştı. Diğerinin saçlarını çekiştirirken, penisinin yalanmasıyla kendinden geçiyordu. Sehun zevk alan Kai'ın yüzündeki değişimleri izliyor, bir insan sevişirken bile nasıl böyle kusursuz gözüküyor diye düşünüyordu. 

 

Kai ise Soo ona zevk verirken Sehun'dan gözlerini ayırmıyor, onunla gözleriyle sevişiyordu. Kai bakışlarını aşağıya götürmüş ve uzvunu şeker gibi yalayan çocuğu çenesinden tutup kendisine baktırmıştı. 

 

Soo'yu yerden kaldırmış ve üzerindeki siyah t-shirt'ü eteklerinden tutup kısa olanı üstsüz bırakmıştı. Soo'nun arkasına geçmiş belinden itekleyerek Sehun'un önüne götürmüştü. Sehun kısa olanın bedenine ve Kai'ın görüş açısına giren penisine utangaç bir bakış atmış, bakışlarını yere sabitlemişti. Elleri önündeki bedenin üzerinde gezinirken Soo başını arkasındaki göğse yaslamış, gözlerini kapatmıştı. Kai ellerini göğüsten kasıklara indirmiş, pantolonun düğmelerini açarak elini içeri sokmuştu. Sehun kısa olanın oldukça uzun olan penisinin ucunu çamaşırdan dışarıya çıkmasıyla görmüştü. Sehun'un varlığı ikisinin de umrunda değildi ve Soo yan çevirdiği başıyla Kai'ın dudaklarına asılmış, dolgun dudakları dişleriyle çiğniyordu. 

 

Kai pantolonun üzerinden Soo'nun kasıklarını okşadı ve pantolonu çamaşırıyla birlikte aşağı sıyırdı. Sehun bir an Soo'nun büyük aletiyle göz göze gelmiş yutkunmuştu. O büyüktü ve içinizde elleme isteği oluşturuyordu. Kai Sehun'un bakışlarına gülümsedi. Küçüğünün vücudunu beğenmiş gözüküyordu. Soo'yu biraz daha ileriye iteklemiş ve Sehun onun erkekliğiyle burun buruna gelmişti. Kai penisi kökünden tuttu ve yavaşça ileri geri salladı. Soo'nun sızdıran penisi Sehun'un dudaklarına çarpıyordu ve... Kai penisin başını Sehun'un dudaklarına bastırmıştı. Sehun genişçe araladığı gözlerle Kai'ya bakıyordu. Kai'ın yüzündeki o piç gülümseme ise hiç değişmiyordu. Soo Kai'ın boynunu öpüyor, arkasına doladığı elleriyle Kai'ın kalçalarını sıkıştırıyordu. Kai Soo'nun penisini oradan çekmiyor, içeri girmek için baskıya devam ediyordu. 

 

Soo başını gömdüğü Kai'ın boynundan çekti ve aşağıdaki Sehun'a baktı. Tamamen dağılmış, çaresiz gözüküyordu. Dudakları kızarmıştı ve olabilirmiş gibi daha da dolgunlaşmıştı. Hızlı hızlı soluduğu için beyaz göğsü inip kalkıyor, ağzının kenarından salyası akıyordu. Kocaman gözleri küçülmüş, karanlık bir şekilde bakıyordu. Soo elini uzattı ve  Sehun'un çenesini nazikçe tuttu. Çeneyi yavaşça aşağıya doğru çekip, ağzını aralamaya,  penisini içeriye yollamaya çalışıyordu. 

 

"Lütfen" dedi, muhtaç bir ses tonuyla "lütfen, lütfen, lütfen..." sesi ağlamaklı bir hale dönüştüğünde Sehun'un kalp atış hızı artmıştı. Seks yapan Soo gerçekten arzu dolu ve tahrik ediciydi. Kai de ona katılmış "lütfen" diyordu. "Lütfen ona yardım et..." Sehun beyninin ikazlarına kulak tıkayarak dudaklarını hafifçe aralamıştı. Vücudu kesinlikle ona ihanet ediyordu. Yardım etmek istiyordu!.. Aralanan dudaklarla birlikte Kai elinde tuttuğu penisi gülümseyerek yavaşça Sehun'un ağzına doğru itekledi. Erkekliğine değen sıcak ve ıslak dil darbesiyle Soo yüksek sesle inledi. İnlemesi bile yalvarır tondaydı. Sehun kendine bakan Kai'den göz temasını kesmeden yavaşça gözlerini kapattı ve başını ileri geri hareket ettirmeye başladı. Soo penisini sarmalayan sıcak ağız hareketleriyle titremeye başlamış, dizlerini biraz bükmüş ve Kai'ya iyice yaslanmıştı. 

 

Sehun organın yarısını ağzına alıyorken, ondan arta kalan tükürüklerle Kai penisin altta kalan kısmını okşuyordu. Soo dizlerini biraz daha bükmüş, ayakta durmakta zorlanıyordu. Kai tek kolunu Soo'nun kolunun altından geçirdi ve göğsüne doğru onu sarıp daha sıkı tuttu. 

 

Sehun yaptığı şeyle birlikte iyice tahrik olmuş, pantolonun önünü zevk suyuyla ıslatmıştı. Soo'nun muhtaç bakan gözleri, kusursuz ve narin vücudu, Sehun onu ağzına her alışında çıkarttığı seslerle Sehun'un tahrik seviyesini arttırıyordu. Şu an bir yabancıya sakso çekmek iğrenç bile gelmiyordu. 

 

Soo hızlı hızlı solurken Kai'ın boynuna doğru konuşmuştu. "Ahh~~ geleceğim" bununla birlikte Kai Soo'nun penisini yavaşça Sehun'un dudaklarından ayırmıştı. "Bu kadar hızlı gelmeni istemeyiz Kyungiee..." Soo yüzünde ağlamaklı bir ifadeyle önce Kai'ya sonra da Sehun'a bakmıştı. Elinden oyuncağı alınan küçücük bir çocuk gibiydi. Gözleri dolu dolu olmuştu. Tekrar "lütfen" dedi. Kime dediği belli değildi. Sehun'un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu ama peniside hala Kai'ın ellerinin arasındaydı. "Lütfen..." Sehun merdivende biraz daha öne doğru kaydı ve dudaklarını Soo'nun erkekliğine bastırdı. Bu çağrıya kulak tıkayamazdı... Aniden oluşan temasla birlikte Soo hıçkırır gibi bir ses çıkarttı ve Sehun Soo'nun penisini ağzına aldı... işte bu beklenmedikti... Soo tüm depoyu çınlatacak büyüklükte bir inleme bıraktı. Kai gülümsüyor, penisi geri çıkartmıyordu. Sehun kendi isteğiyle Soo'ya oral seks yapıyordu. 

 

Kai penisi büyük bir iştahla yalayan çocuğun ağzından çıkarttı. Soo'yu biraz daha Sehun'a doğru itekledi ve Sehun'un başını biraz daha aşağıya eğdi. Şimdi Soo'nun testisleri Sehun'un burnuna sürtüyordu ve Sehun ondan istenileni, ilk emri yapmıştı. Dudağını oradaki topların üzerine koydu ve bastırdı. Soo'dan derince bir "Ohh" sesi duyuldu. Temasla birlikte tüm nefesini dışarı vermiş gibiydi. Sehun dudaklarının altındaki toplarda yaramazca dudaklarını ve dilini gezdirmeye başladı. Penisin yarısına kadar ulaşabiliyor, dilini oradan usulca aşağı indiriyor ve topları ağzına alıyordu. Kai gülümseyerek bir sandalyeyi Soo'nun yanına çekti ve oturdu. Sehun'un gözlerinin içine bakarak Soo'nun açıkta kalan penisinin ucuna bir öpücük bıraktı. Sonra dolgun dudaklarının arasında penis yavaş yavaş kayboldu. Tekrar gözüktü, kayboldu... Kai'ın tükürüğü toplara kadar iniyor, Sehun onun tadını alıyordu. Kai penisin üstünü Sehun ise aşağıyı yalıyordu. Soo bir elini Kai'ın omzuna, diğerini de Sehun'un omzuna koymuş destek almıştı. İki yakışıklı erkek tarafından oral seks yapılıyordu ve delirmek üzereydi. Soo "geleceğim" diye sayıklar gibi söylenmeye başlamıştı. Kai çocuğun göğsünü bırakmış ve tekrar penisi dudaklarının arasına almıştı. Soo kendini Kai'ın dudaklarına güçlü bir şekilde itekledi ve tüm sıvısını ağzına bıraktı. Kai ondan gelen herşeyi yutarken bir miktar sıvı aşağı doğru süzülmüş ve Sehun tarafından kabul edilmişti...

 

Soo nefesini toparlamaya çalışırken Kai yan tarafında hala elleri ve ayakları bağlı bir şekilde oturan Sehun'a piç bir gülüş atmıştı. Sehun yanaklarının kızardığını hissetti ve başını yere eğdi. Az önce ne yapmıştı? Resmen ona oral seks yapmış, sıvısını yutmuştu! Ve her şeyi isteyerek kabul etmişti!

 

Kai oturduğu sandalyeden kalktı ve Soo'nun dolgun dudaklarına küçük öpücükler bıraktı. Soo az önce içinde olduğu dudakları Kai'dan daha büyük bir şehvetle öpmeye başlamıştı. Yeniden tahrik olmaya başladığı apaçık ortadaydı! Kai dudaklarının temasını kesmiş ve Sehun'a bakarak konuşmuştu. 

 

"Yer yatağı ve lube!"

 

Emri alan Soo başını sallayıp hemen yürümüş ve deponun diğer tarafındaki yer yatağını Sehun'un karşısına konumlandırmıştı. Raflardan birisinden aldığı şişeyle de geri dönmüştü. Tüm bu kısacık süre boyunca Kai Sehun'a gülümseyerek yavaş yavaş kendini okşamıştı!

 

Kai, nazikçe yatağa ayaklarını basmış, Sehun'a arkasını dönmüştü. Yavaşça eğilmiş ve dizleriyle ellerinin üzerinde durmuştu. Vücudunun üst tarafı tamamen yatağa serilmiş, kalçaları havadaydı. Üzerindeki bol beyaz gömlek sıyrılmış harika sırtını ortaya çıkartmıştı. Sehun o muhteşem deliğe ve testislere bakarken önünde diz çökmüş bir Kai görüntüsü paha biçilemezdi. Kai yatakta yüzünü yan çevirmiş ve Sehun'a bakmıştı. Yüzündeki ifade Sehun'un ellerini çözüp onun içine girmesi için yeterliydi! 

 

Soo da yatağın üzerine çıkmış ve Kai'ın kolları, bacaklarının arasında kalacak şekilde kendini ters bir şekilde konumlandırmıştı. Sehun'un manzarayı görmesi için esmerin arkasına geçmemişti ve Sehunla yüz yüze bakıyorlardı. Soo Sehun'a gülümsedi ve elinde sıkı sıkıya tuttuğu lube şişesini açacakken vazgeçti. Esmer kalçaları ayırıp deliği Sehun'a teşhir etti. Az önce oral seks için teşekkür gibiydi ve teşekkürler devam edecekti... Sehun'a gülümsedi ve dilini deliğin etrafında gezdirdi. Bu hareketle Sehun yerinde biraz kıpırdanmıştı. Soo büyük bir iştahla deliği yalayıp, içine dilini sokmaya başlamış zaman zaman da parmakları devreye girmişti. Kai'ın deliğini yalarken tek eli de boşlukta sallanan penisi ve testisleri okşuyordu. Kai inlemeye başladığında Soo kalçalarını da ısırmaya başlamıştı. Sehun şov yapan Soo'yu mu yoksa aldığı zevkle yüzü binbir şekle giren Kai'yı mı izlemeliydi bilmiyordu. Kai gözlerini açtı ve Sehun'a bakarken konuştu "yeterli!" Sehun kendinden utanmıştı ama Kai ona da emir verse, o da yerine getirse diye içten içe yanmaya başlamıştı. 

 

Kai Sehun'a yüzünü dönmüş ve yatakta oturur pozisyona geçmişti. Bacaklarını yavaş yavaş Sehun'a doğru aralamıştı. Kendini biraz geriye doğru atmış ve arkasına geçen Soo'nun dizlerine başını yaslamıştı. Sehun aralıklı bacakları, deliği ve penisi incelerken, Kai avucundaki anahtarı göstermişti. Soo Kai'ın avucuna bir miktar lube sıkmış, esmer olan anahtarı avucunda jel ile kaplamıştı. Elleri narince bacak arasına inmiş, anahtarı deliğine iteklemeye başlamıştı! Siktir! Anahtarı deliğine sokuyordu ve Sehun gördüklerine inanamıyordu. Milim milim kaybolan anahtarla Kai ağzını açmış, yüksek sesle inliyor ve arkasındaki çocuğa daha çok yaslanıyordu. Soo tekrar ereksiyon olmuş, uzunluğu Kai'ın başının yan tarafından sallanıyordu... Kai yatağa parmak uçlarıyla basıyor ve bacakları titriyordu. Kalçaları yataktan hafifçe kalkıp iniyor, erkekliği ucundan sızdırarak sallanıyordu... Soo ise Kai'ın saçlarına ellerini geçirmiş, ona destek oluyordu. Kai anahtarın tamamını içine iteklemiş, anahtarın ucundaki zincirin küçük bir kısmı deliğinden dışarıya sarkmıştı. Kai derince bir nefes aldığında, Sehun da nefesini tuttuğunu anlamış Kai gibi kokan havadan bir nefes almıştı. 

 

Kai'ın gözleri kaymış, kendinden geçmiş gibi duruyordu ve Sehun bu anın fotoğrafını çekip saklamak için ölüyordu! Kai eline bulaşan kayganlaşırıcı ile hafif ritimlerde kendini çekmeye başlamıştı. Başını yukarıya kaldırdı ve Soo'ya baktı. Daha sonra bakışları tekrar Sehun'a sabitlendi. Yüzündeki şaşkın ama tahrik olmuş ifade paha biçilemez güzellikteydi ve Kai'yı daha çok tahrik ediyordu. 

 

"Ayaklarını çöz" dedi tekrar kısa olana bakarken. Kai dirseklerinden destek alarak gövdesini yukarıda tutmaya devam ediyordu. Soo destek olduğu bedenden ayrıldı ve masadan aldığı bir makasla Sehun'un ayaklarındaki ipi kesti. Sehun ellerinin de çözülmesini beklerken Soo yerden kalkmış, makası tekrar masaya bırakmıştı. 

 

"Anahtarı alabilirsen, buradan da gidersin..." dedi Kai. 

 

Sehun daha ne kadar mümkünse, şaşkınlığı kat kat artmış şekilde Kai'ya baktı. Dalga geçiyordu. 

 

"Bu şekilde anahtarı nasıl alabilirim ki?!" Sehun elleri arkasında bağlı, haklı şekilde mızırdanmıştı. 

 

Kai parmağını tekrar dudaklarına götürdü ve dudağını okşadı. 

 

"Hiç yaratıcı değilsin Oh Sehun... Seni durdurmaya çalışmayacağım. Anahtarı alırsan, gidebilirsin... " 

 

Ve ekledi,

 

"Tabii ki sadece ağzını kullanarak..."

*** 

 

Evett nasıl gidiyor? Sevdiniz mi oyuncu çocukları?  
Bir sonraki bölüm final olacak...

Okuyanlar eş cinsel ilişki okudukları belli olmasın diye mi oy ya da yorum bırakmıyor? İlginç... 

Seviyorum sizi...  
Ningyoo


	3. San

Soo Kai'ın avucuna bir miktar lube sıkmış, esmer olan anahtarı avucunda jel ile kaplamıştı. Elleri narince bacak arasına inmiş, anahtarı deliğine iteklemeye başlamıştı! Siktir! Anahtarı deliğine sokuyordu ve Sehun gördüklerine inanamıyordu. Milim milim kaybolan anahtarla Kai ağzını açmış, yüksek sesle inliyor ve arkasındaki çocuğa daha çok yaslanıyordu. Soo tekrar ereksiyon olmuş, uzunluğu Kai'ın başının yan tarafından sallanıyordu... Kai yatağa parmak uçlarıyla basıyor ve bacakları titriyordu. Kalçaları yataktan hafifçe kalkıp iniyor, erkekliği ucundan sızdırarak sallanıyordu... Soo ise Kai'ın saçlarına ellerini geçirmiş, ona destek oluyordu. Kai anahtarın tamamını içine iteklemiş, anahtarın ucundaki zincirin küçük bir kısmı deliğinden dışarıya sarkmıştı. Kai derince bir nefes aldığında, Sehun da nefesini tuttuğunu anlamış Kai gibi kokan havadan bir nefes almıştı.

 

Kai'ın gözleri kaymış, kendinden geçmiş gibi duruyordu ve Sehun bu anın fotoğrafını çekip saklamak için ölüyordu! Kai eline bulaşan kayganlaşırıcı ile hafif ritimlerde kendini çekmeye başlamıştı. Başını yukarıya kaldırdı ve Soo'ya baktı. Daha sonra bakışları tekrar Sehun'a sabitlendi. Yüzündeki şaşkın ama tahrik olmuş ifade paha biçilemez güzellikteydi ve Kai'yı daha çok tahrik ediyordu.

 

"Ayaklarını çöz" dedi tekrar kısa olana bakarken. Kai dirseklerinden destek alarak gövdesini yukarıda tutmaya devam ediyordu. Soo destek olduğu bedenden ayrıldı ve masadan aldığı bir makasla Sehun'un ayaklarındaki ipi kesti. Sehun ellerinin de çözülmesini beklerken Soo yerden kalkmış, makası tekrar masaya bırakmıştı.

 

"Anahtarı alabilirsen, buradan da gidersin..." dedi Kai.

 

Sehun daha ne kadar mümkünse, şaşkınlığı kat kat artmış şekilde Kai'ya baktı. Dalga geçiyordu.

 

"Bu şekilde anahtarı nasıl alabilirim ki?!" Sehun elleri arkasında bağlı, haklı şekilde mızırdanmıştı.

 

Kai parmağını tekrar dudaklarına götürdü ve dudağını okşadı.

 

"Hiç yaratıcı değilsin Oh Sehun... Seni durdurmaya çalışmayacağım. Anahtarı alırsan, gidebilirsin... "

 

Ve ekledi,

 

"Tabii ki sadece ağzını kullanarak..."

***

San  
Yazar: Ningyoo

 

Sehun ağzı açık şaşkın bir şekilde bakakalmıştı. Delirmiş olmalıydılar. "Kafayı yemişsiniz" diye mırıldandı.

 

Kai yaslandığı dizlerin sahibi Soo'ya bakmak için başını kaldırdı ve gülümsedi. Başının yanında sızdırarak uzamış penis görüş alanına girdiğinde biraz daha tahrik olmuştu. Soo'nun daha koyu renge bürünen dudakları ve pembeleşmiş yanakları onu altına alma isteği uyandırıyordu. Kai uzandı ve Soo'nun uzvunu narin bir şekilde okşadı. Soo gözlerini kapattı ve bacaklarına yaslanmış bedenin omzundaki tutuşlarını sıkılaştırdı. Kai onu altına alsın istiyordu. Hemen!.. 

 

Kai eliyle okşamaya devam ettiği uzvu aşağıya doğru çekti ve Soo sızlanarak öne eğilmek zorunda kaldı. Kai daha yakınına gelen uzvu diliyle yalamaya başladı. Ucundan sızan zevk suyuyla birlikte dilinin ulaştığı yere kadar yalıyor, dilini penisin başında dolandırıyordu.

 

Kai dudaklarını Soo'nun penisinden ayırdı ve başını yavaşça Sehun'a doğru çevirdi. Dudakları ve uzuv arasında ince iplik gibi bir bağlantı oluşmuştu. Kai'ın Sehun'a doğru dönen başının ağır hareketiyle bağlantı kopmuş, Kai'ın ışıltılı esmer boynu ve kalın dudakları arasına ince, farklı bir ışıltı katmıştı.

 

Sehun sesli bir şekilde yutkunarak Kai'ın ağzının kenarından seksi boynuna doğru inen sıvıya baktı. Kesinlikle Sehun'u delirtmek istiyorlardı ve başarıyorlardı.

 

Kai Sehun'a bakarak sordu "boşalmak istiyor musun Soo?" Soo dudaklarını ısırdı ve başı hala dizlerine yaslı olan Kai'ın yer yatağındaki bedenine baktı. Aralıklı bacakları Sehun'u davet ediyordu. Soo tek elini patlayacakmış gibi sızlayan penisine götürdü. Dudağını ısırdı ve başını salladı. Soo'nun sarsılan bedeninden Kai cevabı tahmin ediyordu. Yan bir gülüşle Sehun'a bakmaya devam etti. Sol kolunu kaldırdı ve kendini okşayan Soo'nun eline vurdu. Soo bir inilti çıkarttı ve yaptığı işe bir son verdi. Canını acıtacak şiddette bir vuruş değildi; sadece boşalmak istediği için isyan ediyordu... Kai yan taraflarındaki masanın üzerindeki kutuyu işaret etti ve Soo'ya yaslanan bedenini kısa bir süre kollarının desteğiyle ayakta tuttu. Anahtarın ucu hala deliğinden dışarı sarkıyordu ve Sehun'un artık inadı bırakmasını istiyordu. Soo kutuyu Kai'a uzattı ve esmerin sırtının arkasındaki pozisyonuna geri döndü. Esmer kollarını serbest bıraktı ve arkasındaki bedene tekrar yaslandı. Kutuyu açtı ve içerisinden çıkarttığı penis yüzüğünü Soo'nun patlamaya hazır penisine taktı. Soo "istemiyorum" deyip geri kaçmaya çalıştıysa da Kai, bakışlarını Sehun'dan çekmiş kısa bir an çattığı kaşlarıyla Soo'ya bakmıştı. Soo kalın dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve başını öne eğdi. Eğer penis yüzüğü olmasa Kai'ın aralıklı bacaklarının tahrik gücüyle kendine dokunmadan bile boşalabilirdi! Kai yüzündeki memnun ifadeyle tekrar Sehun'a baktı. Düşündüğü gibi Sehun sinirli gözüküyordu. Yaslandığı bedenin, işkence çeken ıslak penisinin ucunda baş parmağıyla daireler çizerken konuştu "Soo... boşalmak istiyorsan Sehun'u ikna etmelisin..."

 

Kai'ın sesiyle birlikte Soo eğdiği başını hızla yukarı kaldırmış, bakışları aynı hızla kendine dönen Sehun'a bakmıştı. İkisinin de yüzünde şaşkın bir ifade vardı. Kai Soo'nun bacağına bir öpücük bıraktı ve bacağı hafifçe itekledi. Soo küçük adımlarla Sehun'a doğru giderken Kai tekrar dirseklerinden destek alarak aralıklı bacaklarının arasından Sehun'u izlemeye başlamıştı.

 

Soo elleriyle penisini saklayarak Sehun'un önünde ayakta duruyordu. Sehun onaylamaz bir şekilde başını sağa sola salladı. Kesinlikle buna kanmayacaktı. Soo kendisiyle göz teması kurmayan çocuğun önünde diz çöktü ve ayaklarının dibine oturdu. Sehun inanamaz gözlerle ona bakarken Soo Sehun'un bacaklarının arasına doğru yerleşti. Köle olmak Soo için paha biçilemez bir roldü ve bunu çok iyi oynuyordu. Seks yaparken içindeki köle ruhu itaat edecek efendisini arıyordu. Efendi Kai, Sehun'u ikna et diyorsa, onun da kölesi olurdu...

 

Soo ellerini Sehun'un pantolonun önüne uzattı ve bastırdı. Sehun aniden gelen baskıyla kendini geriye çekmiş, merdivenin basamağına sırtını çarpmıştı. Arkasında bağlı elleri olmasa onu geriye iterdi ama yapamıyordu. Az önce Soo'ya oral seks yapan o değilmiş gibi, şimdi uzak kalmasını istiyordu.

 

Soo Sehun'un pantolonun düğmesine parmaklarını doladı ve düğmeleri açtı. Sehun bir üst basamağa çıkarken "istemiyorum, bırakın beni" demişti. Çıkışa giden tek yolun Kai'ın deliğindeki anahtarla mümkün olduğunu hala kabul etmiyordu! Bir kaç basamak yukarı çıkan Sehun ile birlikte Soo da hareketlenmişti. Ellerini merdivene koydu ve bir kedi gibi yukarı tırmanırken "lütfen" dedi. Sehun sesli bir şekilde yutkunurken, karşısındaki manzara ile Kai kendine dokunmaya engel olamamıştı. Ama böyle boşalmayacaktı...

 

Üzerine doğru tırmanan Soo ile Sehun daha fazla kaçamadan yakalanmıştı. Soo bir kaç hızlı adımla merdiveni aşmış yanına gelmişti. Sehun mümkünmüş gibi merdivende geri doğru uzandı ve mesafeyi açmaya çalıştı. Soo ellerini Sehun'un bacak arasından merdivene koydu. Dizleri bir alt basmaktaydı. Açık düğmelerden içeri elini sokmaya çalıştı. "Lütfen..." Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve içindeki dürtüye engel olmaya çalıştı. Arkasında bağlı elleri vücudunun ağırlığıyla uyuşmuştu. Merdivende biraz daha rahat bir pozisyona geçti. Soo ıslak dudakları ve dolu dolu gözleriyle ona yaklaşıyordu. Sehun'un erkekliğine ellerini bastırdı ve yavaşça ayağa kalktı. Elleriyle penisini kapatıyordu ve Kai'a doğru bakıyordu. Kai başını salladı ve Soo tekrar Sehun'a döndü. Sehun'un bacakları, bacaklarının arasında kalacak şekilde pozisyonunu aldı. Sehun Soo'nun bacaklarının arasından Kai'ı görüyordu ve yüzündeki tahrik olmuş ifade Sehun'un kalp ritmini hızlandırıyordu. Soo hafifçe dizlerini kırdı ve penisini gizlediği ellerini çekmeden Sehun'un göz hizasına eğildi.

 

"Boşalmama yardım et, lütfen..."

 

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Bu saçmalığın bitmesini istiyordu ama bir tarafı da ona yardım etmek istiyordu. Yardım çağrısı duymak Sehun'un zaafı haline gelmişti. Gözlerini kapattı ve kalan mantık kırıntıları sandığı şeylerin arasında mantıklı bir şey var mı diye düşündü. Bir cevap bulamazken cılız ses tekrar kulaklarına dolmuştu. Sehun gözlerini açtı ve üzerinde çaresizce titreyen bedene baktı. Bacakları vücudunu zor taşıyor gibi gözüküyordu. Elleri hala penisini kapatmaya çalışıyordu. Sehunla göz teması kurunca ıslak ve dolgun dudaklarını araladı. "Lütfen... boşalmama izin ver..."

 

Sehun irice açtığı gözleriyle Soo'ya baktı. Nasıl böyle bir şeyi telaffuz edebilirdi ki? Boşalmak istiyorsa penisindeki yüzüğü çıkartarak işe başlayabilirdi. Ama bir dakika, onun elleri bağlıydı bir bahanesi vardı; Soo ise özgürlüğe sahipken Kai'ın sözünden çıkmıyordu. İstese de yapamıyordu... Sehun sesli bir şekilde yutkundu. Titreyen çocuk tek elini ona doğru uzatmış, kolundan tutmuştu. Sehun aldığı destekle merdivenden kalktı. Yoksa elleri arkadan bağlıyken bunu yapmak çok zor olacaktı. Ufak beden onu yavaşça yürüttü ve son bir kaç adımda arkasında bırakarak Sehun'un dolgun, sevimli kalçalarını izlemesine neden oldu.

 

Kai ayaklarının dibinde duran Sehun'a daha büyük bir gülümseme bıraktı. Soo tekrar Kai'ın arkasına geçip kendine yaslanmasına olanak tanırken Sehun sordu; "anahtarı alırsam... gideceğim değil mi?" Kai yüzüne daha sinsi bir gülüş takındı; "evet gidebilirsin" ve ekledi "ama gitmek isteyecek misin?" Sehun onaylamaz bir şekilde başını iki yana salladı ve Kai'ın önünde yere diz çöktü. Kai mümkünmüş gibi bacaklarını biraz daha araladı. Anahtarın ucu orada pembe deliğin biraz dışında görünüyordu. Eğer bot gibi olan converse'ini giymemiş olsaydı ayakkabısı ve çorabını çıkartarak ayak parmaklarıyla anahtarı almayı denerdi ama Kai "ağzını kullan" dediği halde buna izin verir miydi emin değildi. Yavaşça ona doğru eğilirken hala delirmiş olduğunu düşünüyordu. Bir yabancının -tamamen yabancı olmasa bile- bir kaç kez gördüğü bir insanın özel bölgesine dudaklarını değdirmek çılgınlığın ötesiydi.

 

Kai Sehun'un rahat etmesini düşünür gibi yer yatağına uzanmış, Soo'nun kendisini öpmesine izin veriyordu. Sehun görüş alanına giren Soo'ya ait kalçalara ve aralanmış deliğe baktı. Hızlıca bakışlarını tekrar Kai'ın deliğine kilitledi?! Her türlü de boktan bir durumdu!!! Yaklaştığı her an Kai'ya ait yoğun erkeklik kokusu burnuna doluyordu. Kai şu an üzerinde dudaklarını sömüren Soo ile öpüşüyor Sehunla ilgilenmiyordu ve bunun için gerçekten minnettardı... Yoksa utançtan ölebilirdi...

 

Esmerin bacakları onun için açılmıştı, üzerindeki bol beyaz gömlek yukarı sıyrılmış karın kaslarının bir kısmını açıkta bırakmıştı... Üst düğmelerinin bir kaç tanesi açıldığı için gömlek omuzlarına kadar dökülmüş güzel boynunu ve omuzların bir kısmını da teşhir etmişti. Sehun bakışlarını biraz daha yukarı çıkarttı ve Kai'ın çenesiyle dudaklarına kilitlendi. Soo'yu öperken dudaklarının aldığı şekil, kasılan çenesi ve boynu duvara asıp sürekli izlemek isteyeceğiniz türden bir görüntüydü. Platin rengi saçları Soo'nun şehvet dolu ellerinde çekiştiriliyor, her bir tanesine ayrı ayrı ilgi gösteriliyordu. Onun gibi bir güzelliğe sahip olduğu için Soo oldukça şanslı olmalıydı.?! İtiraf etmek gerekirse, eğer Japonca kursuna aynı sınıfta devam etseydi Kai'ın yanında olan kişi kesinlikle kendisi olurdu!.. Sehun içine dolan kıskançlık duygusuyla gözlerini irice açtı. Neler düşünüyordu?.. Ama engel de olamıyordu. Kai gerçekten kusursuz bir parçaydı, mücevherdi... Sehun onu reddederek neyi kaçırdığını tam buradan, esmerin iki yana açılmış bacaklarının arasından görüyordu.

 

Başını biraz daha eğdi ve ucundan parlak zincirin sarktığı deliği es geçti. Soo ile öpüştükçe seğiren ve sızdırmaya devam eden penisi de davetkar duruyordu ama şu an bu açıdan bakınca onu en çok tahrik eden şey testisleri olmuştu. Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve yavaşça oraya doğru uzanıp dudaklarını bastırdı. Kai hissettiği temas ile kalçalarını yataktan havalandırmış şaşkın bir inlemeyi dudaklarından dışarı bıraktı. Hissettiği şeye inanamamış başını kaldırmış ve Sehun'a bakmıştı. Anahtarı alıp kaçmak yerine dudaklarının testislerini seçmesine şaşırmış ve mutlu olmuştu. Yüzündeki gülümseme ile Soo'yu daha çok kendine çekmiş, öpmeye devam etmişti. Sehun kesinlikle onun sesini duymaya devam etmek istiyordu. Zevk aldığında çıkarttığı sesler ve tepkileri onun yeni hobisi olmuştu. Daha fazlasını isterken o da kendisine inanamamıştı ama esmer olanın çekim gücüne kapıldığını düşünmek rahatsız edici de değildi.

 

Sehun gözlerini araladı ve dudaklarını tekrar aynı noktaya bastırdı. Kai yine aynı tepkiyi vermişti. Sehun öpücüğünü biraz değiştirip dudaklarını aralamış, sulu bir öpücük bırakmış, bu sefer öpücüğü kesmemişti. Dudaklarının altındaki ince deriyi emerek esmerin en özel yerlerini öpmeye başlamıştı. Kai öpücüğünü bırakıp başını yatağa bastırmış, boynunu germişti. Tek eli istemsizce yatağın ucuna tutunup orayı yoğurmaya başlamıştı. Dudaklarından derin bir "ah" sesi tüm duvarlarda yankılanmıştı. Sehun duyduğu şeyden memnun ağzını araladı ve esmerin testisinin tamamını ağzına aldı. Kai belini kırmış, kalçaları hafifçe yukarı kalkmıştı. Yatağın dışında zemine basan çıplak ayakları bir baletin esnekliğiyle parmak uçlarına basmaya başlamış, iki eli de sıkıca yatağı kavramıştı. Bacak kasları, ayakları ve ayak parmakları... sarışında fetiş duygular yer etmeye başlamıştı.

 

Sehun testisleri ve etrafını iç gıdıklayıcı bir şekilde yalayarak bacaklarına ulaştı. Loş ışığın yarattığı gölgeler esmerin kaslı vücudunda mükemmel duruyordu. Teninin ışıltısı göz alıcıydı ama o bunun farkında mıydı? Sehun esmerin bacağından yavaşça aşağıya süzüldü, dizine ufak bir ısırık bırakmış ayak bileğine inmişti. Kai vücuduna hakim olmaya çalışsa da imkansız gibi duruyordu. Tartışmasız hayatının en iyi seksini yaşıyordu, yaşayacaktı...

 

Kai parmak uçlarına bastığı için ayağı muhteşem bir kavise sahip olmuştu. Sehun dudaklarını esmerin ayağının kıvrımına bastırdı. Elleri bağlı olmasaydı Sehun ayak bileklerine dokunmak isterdi. Destek alma şansı olmadığı için Kai'ın ayaklarının dibine yan bir şekilde uzandı. Dudakları tekrar testislere giderken dilini yavaşça daha aşağıya indirdi. Esmerin deliği ile testislerinin arasındaki o düzlüğe diliyle baskı yaptı. Kai kalçalarını tekrar havalandırmış bir kaç ahlaksız küfür bırakmıştı. Soo Kai'ın karnına oturdu ve esmerin uzunluğunu yavaşça ağzına aldı. Havada olan kalçalarını ise esmer yoğuruyor, Sehun'dan aldığı zevk müsade ettiğince de Soo'nun deliğini yalıyordu.

 

Sehun testislerde yaramazca dilini oynatmaya devam ettikçe, Kai'ın bedeni kontrolünden çıkmaya başlamıştı. Bir süre öncesine kadar yere sağlam basan ayakları parmak uçlarında yükselmiş, şimdide tüm bedenini anlamsız bir titreme sarmıştı. Alnında biriken ter damlaları başını geriye atmasıyla birlikte saç diplerine doğru süzülmüştü. Sehun tam girişinin yan tarafına, bacağının kalçasıyla birleştiği yere bir ısırık bıraktığında üzerinde oturan ve penisini yalayan Soo'nun ağzına kendini iteklemişti. Sehun tekrar testislerine ufak dil darbeleri bıraktı. Sonra bacağının iç kısmını yalamış, tekrar ayağının kavisinde dilini gezdirmiş, diğer ayağının topuğunu ısırmıştı. Kai mümkünmüş gibi parmak uçlarında biraz daha yükseldi ve parmaklarını içe doğru kıvırdı. Kai'ın küfür dolu mırıldanmaları ve vücudunun sarsılmalarıyla Sehun da pantolonunu ciddi miktarda ıslatmıştı. Dilini bacakların içinden yavaşça Kai'ın girişine doğru gezdirdi. Parlayan metalin ucunu dişleriyle kavramadan önce orayı yaladı ve öpücük bıraktı. Metali dişleriyle tutup yavaşça delikten çekti ve çıkarttı. İçinde gezinen metalin sürtünmesiyle Kai tahrik edici bir inleme sesi çıkarttı. Etrafa kayganlaştırıcının vanilya kokusuyla birlikte esmerin erkeklik hormonlarının kokusu yayıldı. Sehun dişleri arasında tuttuğu anahtarı bıraktı ve ağzında Kai ile dolu bir tat patlaması yaşadı. Anahtarın zeminde çıkarttığı sesle birlikte Kai başını yavaşça yataktan kaldırdı. "Eğer.. hala gitmek istiyorsa..!" Sehun'un dilinin deliğine giriş yaptığını hissetmesiyle birlikte hızla başını yatağa indirdi. Sehun dilini girişinin derinliklerine gömüyor, tüm duvarlarına iç gıdıklayıcı bir masaj yapıyordu. Kai kalçalarını oynatarak Soo'nun ağzından çıktı ve elleriyle yoğurduğu kalçaları sertçe sıktı. Boşalması an meselesiydi ve böyle olsun istemiyordu. Soo'nun kalçasına bir şaplak attığında Soo onun üzerinden kalktı ve aldığı makasla Sehun'un ellerindeki bağı kesti.

 

Sehun dikkatini bir kaç saniye rahatlayan kollarına verdiğinde Kai yatakta ters dönmüş ve kalçalarını Sehun'a doğru kaldırmıştı. Sehun yer yatağında ona sunulan güzelliğe bir daha göremezmiş gibi baktı. Platin rengi saçlar terden ıslanmış, uzun tutamlar zemine değiyordu. Bol beyaz gömlek iyice sıyrılmış, esmerin terli ve kaslı sırtını gözler önüne seriyordu. Penisi yatağa doğru uzanmış, yatakla arasında sıvı bir yol oluşturmuştu. Sehun yerden yavaşça doğruldu ve dizlerinin üzerinde durmaya başladı. Soo hızlı bir şekilde yanına gelmiş, pantolonunu dizlerine kadar indirmişti. Sehun'a arkasından sarıldı ve boxer'ı da yavaşça sıyırdı. Sehun'un patlamak üzere olan penisi tüm ihtişamıyla özgürlüğe kavuşmuştu. Soo başını uzattı ve penisini ağzına aldı. Sehun hissettiği duyguyla Kai'ın kalçasından eliyle destek almıştı. Kai tenine değen soğuklukla irkildi ve kalçasını sağa sola salladı. Girmek için neyi bekliyordu ki? Sehun elini uzattı ve Kaı'ın bacaklarının arasından sızdıran penisini okşadı. Kai vücudunu germiş, başını iyice yatağa gömmüştü. Sehun onun sıvılarıyla ıslanan elini, nazikçe Soo'nun ağzından çıkarttığı penisine yayarken dilini tekrar girişe götürdü. Oraya bıraktığı sesli öpücüklerle ve dil darbeleriyle yeterince ıslaklık elde etmişti. Yerden yükseldi ve esmer kalçaları iki yana aralayıp yavaşça içeriye süzülmeyi denedi. Kai kalçalarını heyecanla ona doğru itekleyince, yavaşlığı bir kenara bıraktı ve sertçe içine gömüldü. Kai içindeki inanılmaz kalın, dolgunduk hissiyle başını geriye doğru attı ve yüksek bir inleme bıraktı.

 

Kai'ın sıcak ve sıkı deliği Sehun'un da inlemesine neden olmuştu. Güçlü bir inlemeyle birlikte gözlerini kapattı. Hareketsizce kaldığı bir kaç saniye sonrasında gözlerini araladı ve esmerin terden parıldayan  sırtına baktı. O muhteşemdi, neden onu reddettiğini bilmiyordu ama muhteşemdi. İçinde onu zevkin doruklarına çıkartmak isteyen bir taraf uyanmıştı, onu darmadağın etmek istiyordu! Kalçalarını geri çekti ve yeniden, yeniden itekledi. Esmerin yere geçirdiği tırnakları ve sırtından yoğun yoğun akan ter damlaları onu daha çok kamçılıyordu. Soo da Sehuna arkasından sarılmış, sırtını öperken ona sürtünüyordu. Sehun kısa bir an kendini geri çekti ve Kai'ın sırtına uzanarak göğüs uçlarını çekiştirdi, tırnaklarını yavaşça bedeninde gezdirdi. Esmerin ensesine ve sırtına bıraktığı öpücükleri, penisi okşamaya başladığında omzuna doğru ilerleyen ufak ısırıklara dönmüştü. Kai inleyerek kalçalarını ona doğru hareket ettirdi. Oh Sehun deliye dönmesini ve tam bir seks kölesi kaçık gibi davranmasını istiyorsa başarıyordu. İçinde yeniden hareketlenmesi için Sehun'a yalvarmak üzereydi ve Sehun sertçe tekrar en derinlerine doğru ilerlemişti. Bir kaç vuruş sonrası Kai yüksek bir sesle en iyi boşalmalarından birisini yaşamıştı.

 

Kai bir süre aynı pozisyonda kaldı ve nefesini toparladı. Sehun, Kai boşalana kadar kendini tutmuş, kendi zevkini ertelemişti. Onun da boşalması gerekiyordu. İçinde hala taş gibi varlığını hissediyordu. Kai yavaşça kalçalarını çekti ve Sehun'un içinden çıkmasını sağladı. Ona baktığında Kai'ın gördüğü şey Sehun'un henüz boşalamadığı ve Kai'ın pozisyonlarını bozduğu için yaşadığı hayal kırıklığı dolu köpek bakışlarıydı. Sehun'un gördüğü şey işe bedenine yapışmış beyaz gömlek, dağılmış saçlar, hafif pembeye dönen yanaklar ve hala sertliğini yitirmemiş penisiyle Kai'ın ne kadar kusursuz gözüktüğüydü. Bu kadar yakışıklı bir adamla birlikte olmak için ne zaman bir hayır işlemişti bilmiyordu ama hayatının en korkunç günü, en şanslı günü olarak değişmişti.

 

Kai ona yaklaştı ve Sehun'un penisini avucuna aldı. Sehun utanarak gözlerini kapatmıştı ve Kai'ın dudaklarıyla bir kaç saniye gözlerini açıp kendisini öpen esmere baktı. Elleriyle platin saçları karıştırırken onu belinden tutup erkekliklerinin birbirine değmesini sağlamıştı. İkisi de birbirinin ağzına inlerken elleri yaramazca birbirlerinin bedenlerini keşfe çıkmıştı. Kai Sehun'un üzerindeki giysileri çekiştirmeye başlamış, kısa bir süre sonra Sehun tamamen çıplak kalmıştı. Sehun da Kai'ın tek giysisi gömleği yavaşça bedeninden ayırmış, bir kenara atmadan önce burnuna götürüp derince solumuştu. Bu kesinlikle tahrik ediciydi. Kai en az Sehun onun ayaklarını öptüğü zamanki kadar tahrik olmuş hissediyordu.

 

Kai yer yatağında penis yüzüğünden kurtulmuş kendilerini izleyerek mastürbasyon yapan Soo'ya döndü ve onu kolundan tutup yatakta yüz üstü çevirdi. Kalçasına attığı sert bir şaplak yüzüğü çıkarttığı için cezaydı! Soo inleyerek kalçalarını havaya kaldırdı ve Kai'ın girişini beklemeye başladı. Sonunda istediğini alacaktı..!

 

Kai Sehun'u elinden tuttu ve Soo'nun girişini zorlamaya başlamadan önce kalçalarını Sehuna iyice yapıştırdı. Soo'nun içine girdiğinde iki eliyle kendi kalçalarını araladı ve başını Sehun'a çevirip baktı. "İçime girmek için hala ne bekliyorsun?" Sehun'un kulakları patlayacak gibi çınlarken Kai Soo'nun üzerine biraz daha eğildi ve içinde hareket etmeye devam etti. Sehun Kai'ın arkasından ona sarıldı ve elleriyle çenesinden kasıklarına kadar keşfe çıktı. Kai kasıklarında gezen eli yakaladı ve Soo'nun derinliklerine gömülürken Sehun'un penisini tutmasına izin verdi ve Sehun'un işaret parmağıyla birlikte Soo'nun içine gömüldü. Üçü de bu temasla birlikte Derince inlediler ve Sehun sabırsız bir şekilde diğer eliyle Kai'ı sırtından bastırarak biraz daha eğdi ve içine girdi. Soo yer yatağında Kai  içini doldururken penisini okşuyordu. Kai Soo'nun içinde gidip gelirken parmaklarıyla Soo'nun ağzını keşfediyor ve Sehun tarafından dolduruluyordu. Sehun Kai'ın içinde zevkten titrerken, tek parmağı Kai'ın penisiyle birlikte Soo'nun sıcak duvarlarını okşuyordu. Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve esmerin sırtına ısırık bırakırken, Kai'ın penisini de daha sıkı tutmaya başladı. Güçlü bir titreme ve inleme eşliğinde yoğun yoğun Kai'ın içine gelmeye başladı. Sehun'dan yükselen erkeksi ses ile tahrik seviyesi artmış, penisindeki tutuşla birlikte Kai da Soo'nun içine kendini bırakmıştı. Soo da penisine son bir dokunuşla yatağa doğru tüm spermlerini bıraktı.

 

Üçlü bir süre öyle kaldı ve baş dönmesiyle birlikte nefeslerini düzene soktu. Sehun yavaşça Kai'ın bedeninden, Kai da Soo'nun bedeninden ayrıldı. Soo yatakta döndü ve yan bir şekilde yatağa uzandı. Başı yatakta bacakları ise zemindeydi. Kai da onun yanına yatağa yığıldı ve sağ tarafındaki Soo'yu koluyla tutarak göğsüne doğru çekti. Sol eliyle yatağa pat pat yaptı ve Sehun da hiç düşünmeden Kai'ın sol tarafına uzandı. Bu sefer saran kişi Sehun olmuştu. Sağ koluyla Kai sarmalamış, sol kolunu da Soo'ya uzatmıştı. Soo da bir kolunu Sehun'un beline uzatmıştı ve bacakları da birbirine dolanmıştı. Sehun yan tarafında duran Kai'ın gömleğini aldı ve üzerlerine örttü. Kai Sehun'a başını çevirdi  gözlerinde mutluluk dolu bir parlamayla baktı. "İnanılmazdı.." Sehun başını salladı. Gerçekten inanılmazdı ama bunu sesli dile getirecek cesareti de şu an yoktu. "Ne kadar daha burada kalacaksın?" Sehun'un bir planı yoktu. "Kitabımı bitirene kadar, sanırım bir kaç ay" diye mırıldandı. Kai gülümsedi. "O zaman hep birlikte döneriz! O güne kadar sanırım sık sık görüşeceğiz!" Sehun da gülümsedi ve tekrar etti. Esmerin insanı hipnotize eden bir aurası vardı. "Evet, sık sık görüşeceğiz" dedi ve çoktan uyuklamaya başlamış Soo'ya baktı. Kısa olanın siyah saçlarını karıştırırken, Kai da boynuna sokulmuş ufak öpücükler bırakıyordu. Üçü kısa bir süre sonra derin ve tatlı bir uykuya dalmış, üç kişilik özel hayatlarının ilk sabahına birlikte uyanmışlardı...

 

• **The End•**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz, beğendiğiniz ve yorum yaptığınız için çok teşekkürler. 
> 
> Umarım hikaye beklentilerinizi karşılamıştır.  SeKaiSoo  bence çok güzel, herkes aynı şekilde düşündüyse aferin bana  
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ 
> 
> Planım dışında olan bazı şeylerden dolayı yazmak için vakit bulamadım ve tahminimden daha geç sürede finali yaptık. Bunun için üzgünüm. 
> 
> Hepinizi çok seviyorum,  
> yanımda olan herkese de çoookkk  
> teşekkürler (☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎  
> ve 
> 
> İyi yıllaaaaarrrr ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"
> 
> Ningyoo : sıradaki?


	4. Yon

Bu hikaye benim için bitmişti ama aklıma gelen şeyi yazmazsam rahat edemeyecektim. Umarım seversiniz. Oylarımız ve yorumlarımız neden bu kadar düşük kalmış hikayeyi sevmedik mi?

Veee, kendine güvenmeyen hemen hikayeyi kapatsın! **Aşırı cinsellik uyarısı!**

**♪♪♪♪** **Turn me on - Whip Culture**

*******

 

**Yon**   
**Ningyoo**

 

Telefonuma gelen mesajla gülümsedim. Son zamanlarda kendi evimden çok _komşularımın_ evinde vakit geçirmeye başlamıştım. Sabah erken saatlerde eve döndüğümde duş alıp hikayemi yazmaya devam ediyordum. Hayatımın renklenmesi hikayeme de yansımıştı. Hikaye kendi kendini yazmaya başlamıştı. Kendimi _onlara_ ait hissetmeye başlamıştım. Doğruluğu sorgulanırdı ama umrumda değildi. Yaşamak istediğim şeyi, tüm bastırılmış duygularımı yaşamak istiyordum. Kai içimdeki gerçek ruhu salmıştı. Özgürdüm, her zamankinden daha özgür, özgüvenli ve mutlu hissediyordum.  
  
  


Telefonuma bakıp gülümsemeye devam ettim. Akşam yemeğini birlikte dışarıda yemiş, evlere çekilmiştik. Çünkü bana bir anda ilham gelmişti ve aklımdakileri hemen yazmak istiyordum. Aklımdaki şeyleri bilgisayara aktarmamla birlikte sanki beynimin içini okuyabiliyormuş gibi Kai'dan mesaj gelmesi tüylerimi diken diken etmişti. Tek bir fotoğraf tüm mesajı iletiyordu. Sözlere gerek yoktu. Fotoğraftaki yatağa baktım ve dudaklarım yana doğru kıvrıldı. Bilgisayarımı kapatıp hızlıca duşa girdim. Saçlarımı kurutmayacaktım çünkü birazdan terden sırılsıklam olacaktı. Bol siyah askılı atletimi, altına - _iç çamaşırı giymeden-_ koyu gri eşofmanımı ve üzerime de siyah ceketimi giydim. İç çamaşırı giymemek Kai için güzel bir sürpriz olacaktı. Sert kumaş uzvuma dokunurken bile tahrik olmaya başlamıştım. Saçımı tarayıp ıslak tutamları elimle dağıttım ve üç fıs parfüm sıktım. Dudaklarımın üzerinden geçtiğim hafif pembe rujla birlikte az önce sevişmiş gibi gözüküyordum. Ya da az önce birisi dudaklarımı açlıkla öpmüş gibi gözüküyordum. Kıyafetim ve saçlarımla birlikte tahrik edici bir - _doğal seksi dağınıklığa-_ kavuşmuştum.

**_(beş saniyeden fazla bakmayınız!!!)_ **   
  


Bir çığlık sesiyle ilk kez geldiğim bu eve sonrasında kaç kez geldiğimi hatırlamıyordum. Kyungsoo'nun başaşağı yattığı merdivenleri ve gözlerini açtığı anı asla unutmayacaktım. O an neredeyse ölecektim! Ama artık korkunç gelmiyordu. Gülümsedim ve kapıya vurdum. Kai benden daha dağınık görüntüsüyle kapıyı açmıştı. Yüzüne yan bir gülüş yerleştiğinde "neredeyse sensiz başlayacaktık!" demişti. "Bensiz başlamazsınız" dedim ve gözüne giren platin rengi saçlarını yavaşça geriye attım. Altında bol kahverengi kareli bir pantolon, üzerinde krem rengi, salaş, tiril tiril incecik bir gömlek vardı. Ayakları çıplaktı ve her zamanki gibi çıplak ayaklarıyla yerlere basıyordu.

• Çorap giymekten nefret ediyordu.   
—> Benim işime geliyordu...

**_Ayaklarına karşı inanılmaz bir fetişim vardı. Tüm vücudunun sahip olduğu esneklik beni delirtiyordu!!!_ **

• Bol şeyler giyinmeyi, salaş gözükmeyi seviyordu.   
—> Benim işime geliyordu...

**_Üzerindekileri hızlıca çıkarabiliyordum ve o bol giysilerin altındaki muhteşemliği sadece ben görüyordum!!!_ **

 

İçeri girdiğimde Soo koltuktan kalkmış ve yanıma gelmişti. "Sehun!" dedi kolları belime dolanırken. Bende ellerimi saçlarında gezdirdim ve oraya bir öpücük bıraktım. Hepimiz yirmili yaşlarımızın ortasında sayılırdık ama Soo bizden biraz daha büyüktü. Nasıl büyük olduğuna hala inanamıyordum. Birlikte olduğumuz her gece beni şaşırtıyordu ve ben buna alışamıyordum. Onu sürprizleriyle seviyordum. 

Kai da kollarını ikimize birden dolamış, bizi kolları arasına almıştı. Dudaklarıma bıraktığı ufak bir öpücükle dizlerim titremişti. İnce eşofmanımdan Soo'nun bedenini hissetmek beni sarsmaya başlamıştı. İç çamaşırı giymemek değişik bir duyguydu. Tam bir özgürlük gibiydi ve tahrik edici...

Kai parmaklarını parmaklarımın arasına geçirdi. Soo da benim elime tutunmuştu. Gözlerime baktı ve gözlerinde patlayan havai fişeklerle konuştu.

"Hadi" dedi "aşağıya inelim..."

 

*******

 

Aşağıya inmek demek, gizli dünyalarına giriş yapmak demekti. Bu oda nelere şahitlik yapmıştı... Kai Sehun'un elini bıraktı ve odadaki geniş yatağa koşarak atladı. Sırtını başlığa yaslamış, bacaklarını iki yana açarak kucağını pat patlamıştı. Yüzündeki yamuk gülüş yaramaz bir çocuk gibi, baştan çıkarıcı, kışkırtıcı ve seksiydi. Bu kadar çok ifadeyi aynı anda nasıl taşıyordu bilinmez. Ama Kai önünde _diz çökeceğiniz_ türden bir insandı. Tarikat olsa milyonları peşine takardı. Muhteşemdi.   
  


Soo da Sehun'un elini bıraktı ve koşarak Kai'ın kucağına atladı. Kai'ın bakışları kararmıştı. Belli ki kucağına davet ettiği kişi sabırsız Kuyungsoo değil, Sehundu. Sehun ikilinin yanına geldi yatakta Kai'dan kalan boşluğa yerleşti. Kai ona uzandı ve dudaklarını boynu ile omzu arasına yavaşça bastırdı. Sehun'un anında gözleri kapanmış, derin bir nefes almıştı. "Üşüyor musun?" Sehun başını sağa sola salladı. Neden bahsettiğini anlamıştı. Üzerindeki ceketi çıkarttı ve yere attı. Siyah askılı atletliyle kaldığında Kai gülümsemişti. 

 

Kyugsoo ikilinin konuşmasını umursamadan kalçalarını Kai'a sürtüğünde, Kai'ın dudaklarından şaşkın bir inilti çıkmış, Kyungsoo onun tepkisine şirince kıkırdamıştı. Odanın duvarlarında yankılanan gülüşü Sehun'u da gülümsetmişti ama Kai'ın hoşuna gitmemişti. Bu odanın bir **efendisi** olacaksa, o kendisiydi. Bir başkasına üstünlüğü vermediği sürece kimse sözünden çıkamazdı.   
_Çıkmamalıydı!_

 

Gözlerine yer eden karanlıkla gözlerini Soo'ya dikti ve baktı. Kısa olanın içinden bir ürperti geçmiş, bedeni hafifçe sarsılmıştı. Kai elinin altındaki dolgun kalçaları sıktırdı ve sağ eliyle üst kattan bile duyulacak güçte bir şaplağı kucağındaki çocuğa indirdi. Çocuk acı bir iniltiyle sızlandığında Kai yaptığına tezat içten bir gülümsemeyle ona bakmıştı. Kalçasına bıraktığı küçük vuruşlarla Soo kucağında doğrulmuştu. Kai'ın istediği de buydu. "Soyun" dedi ayak uçlarında, dizleri üzerinde duran çocuğa. Soo başını itaatkar bir şekilde salladı ve üzerindeki siyah t-shirt'ü çıkartıp yere attı. Kai başını devam et anlamında yukarı aşağı salladığında ayaklarını yumuşak yatağa basmış, ayağa kalkmış ve şortunu da çıkartmıştı. Kai kesintisiz bakışlarına devam ederken Soo titrek parmaklarını boxerının lastiğine takmış, yavaşça aşağıya indirip ayağıyla tekmeleyip yere düşürmüştü. Kai'ın yüzüne memnun bir gülümseme yerleşmiş, elini yanında oturan Sehun'un bacağına koymuş, aşağı yukarı okşamaya başlamıştı. Soo üzerindeki iki çift gözün baskısıyla elleriyle önünü kapatmış, yatakta ayakta durmaya devam ediyordu. Çünkü Kai _oturabilirsin_ demiyordu!   
  


 

Kai "aferin" dedi. Sehun'a döndü "akıllı bir çocuk değil mi?" diye sordu. Daha çok kendi kendine konuşuyor gibiydi "e-evet" dedi Sehun. Bu odaya girdikleri an Kai ikisini de domine etmeye başlıyordu ve onlar da bu durumdan memnundu. Aksi şekilde davranamıyordu. Davranmak istemiyordu. Karakteri de bu şekilde değildi. "Otur" dedi Kai. Soo yavaşça bir adım atmış Kai'ın bacakları bacaklarının arasında kalacak şekilde konumlanmış yavaşça kucağına doğru eğiliyordu. Kai onu ayak bileğinden tuttu ve hafifçe geriye doğru itekledi. "Buraya değil, karşıya otur." Soo'nun dudaklarından şaşkın bir "oh" çıktı ve tekrar doğrulup iki adım geriye atıp yatağın diğer ucuna oturdu ve sırtını oradaki başlığa yasladı. Kai eliyle Sehun'un bacağını sıktı ve "şişe" dedi. Sehun panikle yataktan kalktı ve masanın üzerindeki kayganlaştırıcıyı alıp geldi. Kalbi göğsünden çıkacak gibi atmaya başlamıştı. Birazdan ne olacağını bilmiyordu ama heyecandan ölecek gibiydi. Yatağa Kai'ın yanına tekrar oturdu ve şişeyi ona uzattı. Kai Sehun'un yanağını okşamış ve şişeyi almıştı.   
  


 

"Bacaklarını ayır" dediğinde Soo yerinde irkilmiş, Sehun sesli bir şekilde yutkunmuştu. Şişeyi ona fırlattı. "Bacaklarını ayır ve kendini hazırla!" Soo önünü kapattığı elini çekti ve şişeye uzandı. "Kai..." dedi. Sesi alt perdeden fısıltı gibi gönülsüz geliyordu. Kai tek kaşını çattı ve soru sorar şekilde sinirle ona baktı. "Ne duruyorsun, hadi!" dedi. Soo gözlerini kapattı ve pembeleşen yanaklarıyla birlikte ayaklarını yatağa basıp, bacaklarıyla aynı hızda gözlerini de yavaşça araladı. Şişeyi açmak için elleri yeterince terlemişken ve titrerken yapamıyordu. Sehun kendiliğinden ona yaklaştı ve şişeyi elinden alıp açtıktan sonra Soo'ya uzattı. Soo jeli almak yerine avucunu açmış, Sehun avucuna jeli sıkmıştı. Bir krem sürer gibi iki eline de jeli yaydı. Kalçalarını yatakta aşağıya kaydırdı ve biraz daha yatar bir pozisyona geldi. Tek parmağını deliğinin etrafında uysalca gezdirmiş sonra içine iteklerken titrekçe gözleri de kapanmış, dudaklarından küçük bir inleme çıkmıştı. Sehun kısa bir an utanmış başını çevirmişti. Kai tahrik olmuş bir şekilde yan bir gülüş bıraktı. Bu yan gülüşler hiç hayra alamet değildi; bu güne kadar hayırlı olmamıştı. Yatakta boş yanını pat patladı. "Buraya gel Sehun" sesi derinden ve kısık geliyordu. Gözleri gibiydi. Daha da keskinleşmişti.   
  


 

Sehun Kai'ın yanına geldi ve sırtını başlığa yaslayıp bağdaş kurdu. Soo biraz daha kendinden geçmiş, ikinci parmağı çoktan içinde yol almaya başlamıştı. Kai yaslandığı yerden başını Sehun'a çevirdi ve gülümsedi. Platin saçları güzel gözlerini kapatmıştı. Sehun bir alışkanlık gibi uzandı ve saçlarını gözlerinin önünden çekip düzeltti. Kai'ın bakışları ve gülümsemesi daha da derinleşmişti. "Atletini çıkar Sehun" dedi. Sehun bir kaç saniye daha onu izledi ve hiç değişmeyen ifadesiyle Kai ona bakarken siyah atletini çıkartıp yere bıraktı. Kai elinin tersiyle Sehun'un boynundan eşofmanının başladığı yere kadar hafifçe elini gezdirdi. Sehun bıraktığı nefesiyle birlikte bir an gözlerini kapatıp dokunuşun içinde kayboldu. Kai'ın eli hareketini kestiğinde Sehun da yavaşça gözlerini açtı ve ilgiyle kendisine bakan Kai ile göz göze geldi. Kai tek bacağını Sehun'un kucağına uzattı ve "fermuarımı açar mısın?" dedi. Sehun başını salladı ve terli elleri Kai'ın kahverengi pantolonunun fermuarıyla buluştu. Altındaki şişliği hissedebiliyordu ve sesli bir şekilde yutkunmuştu. Kai onun hareket eden adem elmasını gözleriyle takip edip biraz daha tahrik olmuştu. Sehun fermuarı açtı ve elini şişliğin üzerinde hafifçe gezdirip sıcaklığı parmaklarında hissetti. Devamı için bir girişimde bulunmadı çünkü; Kai bunu yapmasını istememişti... Ama elini burnuna götürüp _koklamaktan_ da kendini alıkoyamamıştı. Kai gibi kokuyordu ve Kai'ın erkeklik hormonu kokusunu seviyordu! Sonra elini Kai'ın hayran olduğu ayağına uzattı ve ayak bileğini küçük tüy dokunuşlarıyla okşamaya başladı. Kai Sehun'un yaptığı hareketle gözlerini kapatmış, küçük bir inleme bırakmıştı. Sehun'un ayaklarıyla ilgilenmesini seviyordu ve Kai'a dokunduktan sonra elini koklaması çok hoşuna gitmişti.   
  


"K-Kai..." 

 

Soo'nun yalvarır gibi gelen sesiyle ikili bakışlarını ona çevirdi. Soo gelmek üzere gibi gözüküyordu. Tek eliyle kendine dokunmaya da başlamıştı ama bitiremezdi. Kai **izin vermeden** olmazdı. Kai diğer ayağıyla Soo'nun ayağına vurdu. "Yavaşla ve bacaklarını daha çok aç!" Soo şikayetçi bir mırıldanmayla bacaklarını biraz daha araladı. Daha ne kadar açabilirdi ki? Kai memnuniyetsiz bir şekilde bacağını Sehun'un üzerinden çekti ve dizleri üzerinde yükselerek Soo'ya doğru ilerledi. Soo'nun iki dizini de elleriyle tuttu ve kısa olanın şaşkınca gözlerini açmasına sebep olarak bacakları **_son sınırına kadar_** araladı. Bakışları Soo'nun deliğine kaydı; baya genişlemiş gibi gözüküyordu. Kai haber vermeksizin tek parmağını Soo'nun iki parmağıyla içindeyken içeri yolladı ve diğerinin kalçalarını kendine doğru itmesine sebep oldu. "Ne kadar da genişlemişsin böyle?" dedi. Sesi şaşkın ve eğlenmiş çıkıyordu. Yataktan aşağı indi ve çekmeceleri karıştırıp elinde şeffaf, tutamağı metal bir aletle döndü. Siktir! Bu bir anal spekulumdu!!! ******* Sehun gözlerini şaşkınca açtı ve heyecan, korku ya da endişe o an ne hissettiğini bilemez şekilde Kai'a yaklaştı.

 

**_***_ ** _Spekulum: Kadın hastalıkları uzmanlarının_ _smear testi yaparken_ _vajina içerisini, rahimi daha net görmek, örnek almak için kullandıkları bir alet._ _Başka bir kontrolde de kullanımı var mı bilmiyorum._ _Uç kısmını vajina içerisine yerleştirip tutamaklardan açarak vajinayı esnetip açıyor. Çok merak edenler görsellere bakabilir. Hassas olanlar bakmasın. Anal seks fantezi için kullanımı da oldukça yüksek._   
  
  


Kai yatağın üzerindeki jeli aldı ve spekulumun şeffaf kısmına sürdü. Soo'yu bacaklarından tuttu ve biraz daha aşağıya çekip kalçasının altına bir yastık koydu. Aleti yavaşça Soo'nun zaten genişlemiş deliğine itekledi ve dikkatle aleti açmaya başladı. Soo'nun deliği gittikçe daha çok genişliyor, _içini_ _görünür_ bir hale getiriyordu.   
  


Kai yüzünde memnun bir ifadeyle Sehun'a baktı. Tekrar yataktan kalktı ve çekmeceleri karıştırıp geldi. Elinde şeffaf silikondan ince -bir penise göre baya ince, bir parmak kalınlığında- yapay bir penis ve el feneriyle gelmişti. Penisi jele bulayıp fenerin ışığını açmıştı. Işığı Soo'nun deliğine tuttu ve genişlemiş deliğin içini görünür hale getirdi. "Görüyor musun?" dedi Sehun'a sesi her an boşalacakmış gibi çıkmıştı. Ona bakmaktan zevk alıyordu. Sehun da tahrik olduğunu inkar edemezdi ama ürktüğü de bir gerçekti. Soo "Kai lütfen..." dedi. Bacaklarını kapatacak gibi olmuş, Kai'ın keskin bakışı ve bacağını sertçe tutmasıyla durmuştu. Soo'nun sesi utanmış bir şekilde çıkıyordu. Yanakları pembe pembe olmuştu. Kai yatağa yüz üstü uzandı ve elindeki fenerle deliğe bakmaya devam etti. Parmağını içeriye soktu ve içini okşadı. Sehunu da kolundan tutup yanına çekmişti. Kai Soo'nun testislerine bir öpücük bıraktığında Soo kendini kasmış deliği de hareketlenmişti. Bunu görmek Kai'ı daha da mutlu etmişti. Elindeki yapay penisi açtığı deliğin içine yavaşça iteklemeye başladı. Soo iki eliyle çarşafı sıkmaya başlamış, vücudunu bir titreme esir almıştı. Feneri Sehun'a verdi ve "tutmaya devam et" dedi. Penis Soo'nun duvarlarına değmeye başladığında Soo inlemişti. Kai milim milim her bir noktasını araştırıyor ufaklığa çığlık attıracak noktayı arıyordu. Soo bir çığlık atıp kalçalarını havalandırdığında "yakaladım seni!" dedi. Sesi oldukça keyifli ve yüksek çıkmıştı. Sehun'a döndü "prostatı burası" dedi "şimdi ona nasıl zevk vereceğimize bak!" Sehun saçlarının arasından alnına süzülen teri eliyle sildi ve başını sallayıp fenerle deliği aydınlatmaya devam etti. Az sonra boşalacak gibiydi.   
  


 

Soo zevk noktasına sürtünmeye başlayan penis ile kasıldı. Çarşaf ellerinin arasında kırışmış, vücudunu ince bir ter tabakası ışıldatmaya başlamıştı. Henüz dokunulmamış penisi sertleşmiş sızdırıyordu. Kai biraz yan döndü ve Sehun'a baktı. Soo'nun tahrik edici dayanılmaz görüntüsü ikisini de perişan etmiş gibi gözüküyordu. "Sehun..." dedi "beni okşar mısın?" Sehun elindeki feneri yatağa düşürmüş kısa bir an şok geçirmişti. Kai'a yaklaştı ve daha önce açtığı fermuardan içeriye elini bastırdı. Kai'ın çamaşırı ıslanmış, çoktan sertliğinin sınırına gelmişti. Kai yatağa sırt üstü yattı. Başı Soo'nun bacaklarının arasında kalmıştı. Başını biraz yukarı kaldırdı ve ona baktı. Elindeki penisi ileri geri iteklemeye devam etti. Sehun Kai'ın pantolonunu ve çamaşırını çıkartıp altını çıplak bıraktı. Kai'ın gömleği yine üzerindeydi ama bu şekilde oldukça seksi gözüküyordu. Sehun kendini Kai'ın bacaklarının arasına yerleştirdi ve uzunluğunu es geçip kasıklarına öpücük bırakmaya başladı. Kai Sehun'un kendisiyle oynamasını seviyordu. Sehun hiçbir zaman öncelikli olarak penisini ağzına almamış, başka yerlerine odaklandıktan sonra aniden bunu yapmış ve hep Kai'ı şaşırtmıştı. Yine öyle yapıyordu. Kasıklarında ve bacaklarında ıslak dudakları geziyor, tek eli ayak bileğini okşuyor, diğer elide gömleğini yukarı sıyırmış göğüs ucunu çekiştiriyordu.   
  


 

Kai elindeki penis ile Soo'yu yavaş yavaş tatmin ediyor, diğer eliylede Soo'nun bacağına tutunuyordu. Sehun'un her dil darbesiyle elindeki oyuncak yuvasına daha hızlı giriyor, küçüğün bacağındaki tutuşu sıkılaşıyordu.   
  


 

Sehun kendini yatağa bastırmadan edememişti. Ufak dokunuşlarla kendini yatağa sürtmeye başlamıştı. Zaten olmayan iç çamaşırı sayesinde sürtünmesi muhteşem hissettiriyordu. Kai'ın aralıklı bacaklarını seviyordu. Onu öpmeyi, içine girmeyi, ağzına almayı ve esmerin platin saçlarını yatağa sürterek boynunu yukarı kaldırıp zevk almasını... hepsine aşıktı... onu delirtmek istiyordu, kendi adını unutacak kadar Sehun diye inlemesini istiyordu.   
  


 

Sehun dudaklarını Kai'ın deliğiyle buluşturdu ve esmerin kalçalarını hızlıca yataktan kaldırmasına neden oldu. "Sehun..." dedi soluk soluğa, "dilini içeri sok." Sehun denilen şeyi ikiletmeden dilini hızla esmerin içine itekledi. Kai deliğinde hissettiği ıslaklık ve sıcaklıkla "siktir" demişti. Sehun dilini ileri geri hareket ettirirken ve dilini içinde _döndürürken_ aklını oynatacak gibi olmuştu. Sehun'un tek eli esmerin uzunluğunu kavradığında Kai nefesini tutmuştu. Soo'yu tatmin etmek için kullandığı penis bir süre hareketsizce kaldı ve çocuğun bacağını daha sıkı kavradı "siktir harika hissettiriyorsun!" dedi sesi bir hırıltı gibi çıkmıştı. "Sehun..." dedi "Se~hunn, Se.hun!" Kalçalarını hızla yukarıya kaldırdı ve tekrar yatağa indirdi. Bu hareketiyle hepsi yatakta zıplamıştı. Kai başıyla yatağı eziyordu, Sehun onu kıvrandırıyordu. Her şey mükemmeldi. Üçünün arasındaki uyum, çekim, arzu birbirlerini tamamlıyorlardı.   
Tek kural, kural yoktu.   
  


Kai deliğinin içindeki kıvrak dil hareketleriyle ve penisini saran ince kemikli elle havai fişekleri görmeye başlamıştı. Zevkten uyuşan bedeni Soo'yu tatmin etmeyi bıraktığı için Soo arzu dolu bir sesle kendini hatırlattı. "Kai" dedi, "beni unuttun mu?~~"   
ahh... sesi ne kadar da aciz çıkıyordu. Soo tam bir _köleydi_... Kai onu duydu ama Sehun dilini içinden çıkarıp testisini ağzına aldığı an yeni bir zevk dalgasının akımına tutulmuştu. Küçük bedene cevap veremedi. Soo sönmeye başlayan ama zevki yarım kaldığı için acı da veren ereksiyonuna baktı. Kollarından destek alıp doğruldu. Bacaklarının arasındaki Kai'ın zevkten kasılan yüzü ilk dikkat ettiği şey olmuştu. Sonra kendisi gibi Kai'ın da iki yana sonsuzmuş gibi açılan esmer bacaklarına, patlayacakmış gibi duran penisine ve Sehun'nun o bacakların arasında gözüken saçlarına baktı. Eşofmanı altında duruyordu, atleti yoktu ve terleyen sırtı parlıyordu. Dudaklarının çıkarttığı şapırtıyı duyupta tahrik olmamak imkansızdı. Soo elini erkekliğine götürdü ve manzarayı izlerken kendini çekmeye başladı. Spekulum hala içindeydi ama kimin umrundaydı.   
Ahh~~~ Sehun Jongin'e nede güzel zevk veriyordu. Kalın alt dudağını dişiyle ezdi. "Sehun..." dedi kelimeleri zorla söylüyor gibiydi "bana da yardım eder misin?"   
  


 

Sehun duyduğu meleğimsi sesle başını gömüldüğü bacakların arasından kaldırdı ve Soo'nun muhtaç bedenine baktı. Soo Sehun'la göz göze gelince kalbinin teklediğini hissetti. Bacaklarını onun için daha fazla açtı ve spekulum ile genişletilmiş deliğini iyice gözler önüne serdi. Uzvunu ağır ağır okşuyor, aralık ağzı ve pembe yanaklarıyla fazla baştan çıkarıcı gözüküyordu. Soo uzvuna elini tamamen sardı ve kalçalarını yukarı aşağı hareket ettirerek elini becermeye başladı. "Se~hun" dedi tekrar "lütfen..." Sehun ona doğru yönelirken Kai ayağıyla Sehun'u durdurdu ve "sadece benimle ilgilen" dedi "elini penisinde gezdirdi ve vücudundan geçen ürpertiye Sehun da şahitlik etti. "Sehun sadece devam et" dedi ve Sehun tekrar Kai'ın bacaklarının arasına girdi. Kai başını yukarı doğru kaldırdı ve Soo'ya yaklaştı. Spekulumu çıkarttı ve küçük olan bir kaç inilti bıraktı. Başını geriye doğru uzattı ve dudaklarını Soo'nun deliğine bastırdı. Soo küçük bir çığlık attığında Kai tüm nefesini ona üfledi. 

 

_(Dayanabiliyorsanız dudak hizasında Soo'nun bacakları açık ve çıplak yattığını, bacaklarının arasındada üstsüz bir Sehun'un varlığını, Kai'ın altınında tamamen çıplak olduğunu düşünebilirsiniz..........)_   
  
  


Soo elini penisine koydu ve Kai'ın deliğindeki dil darbeleriyle eş zamanlı kendini çekmeye başladı. Kimsenin anlamadığı bir şeyler mırıldanıyor ayaklarıyla yatağı eziyordu. Sehun Kai'ın penisini ağzına aldı ve emmeye başladı. Dili penisinin başında kıvrılıyor, yarığı küçük dil darbeleriyle aralıyordu. Sehun parmağını Kai'ın içine yolladı ve esmeri bir kez daha yataktan havalandırdı.  Kai'ın durmadan gelen zevk sıvılarını da memnuniyetle kabul ediyordu. Parmakları hızla içinde hareket ediyor, penisi ağzıyla zevke getirmeye devam ediyordu. Uzandı ve az önce Soo'nun deliğini keşfe çıkan yapay penisi aldı. Parmakları da iş görüyordu ama o noktaya bu pozisyonda istediği gibi baskı yapamıyordu. Penisi Kai'ın dolgun dudaklarına yaklaştırdı. Kai dudaklarında hissettiği şeyle Soo'nun deliğini becermeyi bıraktı; gözlerini araladı ve ona baktı. Yan bir gülümsemeyle ağzını açtı ve Sehun penisi ağzına doğru itekledi. Bir kaç emiş sonrası penisi Soo'nun deliğine sokmuş -Soo'ya çığlık attırmış- sonra tekrar Kai'ın dudaklarıyla buluşturmuştu. Küçük oyununa son verip penis aldı ve Kai'ın içine itekledi. Zevk noktasına değen penisle Kai yüksek sesli inledi, dilini Soo'nun içine itekledi. Sehun Kai'ı emerken penisle de içini dolduruyordu. Kai bir süre sonra Sehun'u saçlarından tuttu ve dudaklarını birleştirdi esmerin dudakları şehvetle dudaklarının üzerinde hareket ederken Sehun ona yetişmekte zorlanıyordu. Kai kalçasını kaldırdı ve Sehun'a sürtüntü. Sehun derince inlediğinde Kai elini Sehun'un eşofmanının içine soktu ve hızla dudaklarını ayırdı. "Siktir! İç çamaşırı giymedin mi?!!" dedi. Başını yataktan kaldırdı ve aşağı çektiği eşofmandan gözüken penise baktı. "Ahh~~" dedi ve derince inledi. Başını geriye atıp gözlerini kapattığında bir miktar zevk suyunu daha kasılarak karnına bırakmıştı. Kai platin rengi saçlarını çekiştirdi. Tek eli Soo'nun testisini okşuyordu. "Soyun" dedi "çıkart onu ve penisini göster bana" Sehun yüzüne akın eden yakıcı hisle başını öne eğdi. "Kai..." dedi defalarca Soo'nun söyleyişlerine şahit olduğu gibi. Kai kalçasını yataktan havaya kaldırdı ve deliğini aralayarak sordu "içime girmek istemiyor musun?" Elini eşofmanın kenarından çekti ve ona baktı. "Nasılda sertleşmişsin... muazzam bir görüntü" dedi. 

 

**_(Hatırlatma: Beş saniye kuralı......)_ **

 

Eşofmanın ucunu tekrar çekiştirdiğinde Sehun eşofmanı bacaklarından sıyırıp yere atmıştı. Kai ona utanmadan saniyeler boyunca baktı. Yüzünde yine aynı gülümsemesi vardı. Sehun'a baktıkça sızdırmaya devam ediyordu. Boşalacak gibiydi. "Ne kadar da büyüksün" dedi elini Sehun'un uzvuna dolarken. Sehun'un içi titremişti. _Büyük_ olduğunu Kai'dan duymak gurur vericiydi. Kai Sehun'u kendine çekti ve kalın dudaklarını aralayıp dizleri üzerinde duran Sehun'u yataktan düşürecek kadar tahrik edici bir şekilde ağzına aldı. Sehun başını geriye attı ve boynundan göğsüne doğru inen ter damlasıyla ürperdi. Elleri platin saçların içine girdi ve Kai'ı kendine bastırdı. Kai bir kaç emiş sonrası tekrar yatağa yattı ve eliyle dudağının kenarını sildi. Sehun'u üzerine çekti ve "sert istiyorum" dedi. Sehun Kai'ın üzerine uzanıp dudakları buluşmadan önce Kai Sehun'un iki parmağını ağzına aldı ve onları yalayıp Soo'nun deliğine konumlandırdı. Sehun şaşırarak Kai'a baktığında Kai gülümsemişti. Sehun Kai ile dudaklarını birleştirdiğinde önce penisi Kai'ın deliğini bulmuş, sonrada iki parmağı Soo'nun deliğine girmişti. Üçü aynı anda inlediğinde Sehun Kai'ın içinde ileri geri hareket ederek aynı ritimle Soo'nun içinde de hareket ediyordu. Kısa bir süre sonra önce Soo karnına patlamış, sonra Sehun Kai'ın içine kendini bırakmış, içindeki sıcak hissin tahrik etmesiyle Kai'da Sehun'un eline gelmişti.   
  


Üçü de bir süre aynı pozisyonda nefes nefese yatmışlardı. Sehun Kai'ın üzerinde hafifçe yükseldi ve Kai'ın içinden gıdıklanarak çıktı. Hala penisi hassastı ve gülümsemeden edememişti. Sonra bakışlarını Kai'ın deliğine çevirdi ve içinden süzülen meniye baktı. Kai'ın deliğinden akan _sıvısını_ izlemek Sehun'u tekrar azdırıyordu. 

Sehun yatağın diğer tarafına yastığa doğru uzanmış. Kai ve Soo da yanına gelmişti. Kai yine ortalarındaydı ve üçü sarmaş dolaş olmuşları. Kai "muhteşemdi" dedi. Sehun da onu onayladı. "Bugüne kadarkilerin arasında en iyisiydi" dedi diğer ikisi de başını salladı. Her seksten sonra hangisinin en iyisi olduğunu seçiyorlardı. Uzunca bir süre Sehun'u alıkoydukları zaman ki seksleri birinci sırada kalmıştı. Sonra başka birincileri olmuştu. Bundan sonra da olacak gibiydi. Kai bir eliyle Sehun'un belini okşuyor diğeriyle Soo'nun saçlarını karıştırıyordu. Sehunla Soo'nun, elleri ve bacakları Kai'ın vücudunda birbirine geçmişti. Üçü tek beden gibiydi. 

Üçlü gözlerini kapatmadan önce Kai, "yarın akşam" dedi "asıl aklımda olan şeyi yarın akşam yapacağız" Sehun seslice yutkunurken Soo hafifçe inlemişti. Yarın akşam kesinlikle _en iyisi_ olacaktı. 

 

**Ningyoo**

 

*******

 

**_Bu hikayedeki karakterlerden birisi olsam ben kesinlikle Kai olurdum. Siz hangisi olurdunuz acaba?_ **

**_Ve son cümledeki gibi asıl anlatmak istediğim şeyi -fantezi- bu bölüm çok uzun olduğu için buraya yazmadım. Buradan da anlaşıldığı üzere bir bölüm daha yazacağım._ **   
**_Bu bölüm kendi kendini yazdı. Amacım asıl fanteziden önce bir ön sevişme yazmaktı ama 3352 kelimelik bir sevişme yazdım. Asıl fantezi bir sonraki bölüme kaldı mecburen._ **

**_Hikayeyi bitirdim diyenden korkmak gerek sanırım. Bakınız ben, hala bölüm yazıyorum asdfghklş_ **   
**_Seviyorum sizi, sınavlarda başarılar..._ **

**_Ningyoo_ **

 

 


End file.
